The Vanishing Hero Warped (Last Shot)
by Jct1345
Summary: This is an OC My Hero Academia about the Vanishing Hero Yuuto Genji, the son of a powerful crime lord who was born without a quirk but thanks to an experiment was given the ability to teleport and now wants to use those powers for good. Me and my brother have been trying to get this story off the ground for years and I decided to give it one last shot.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Notes)

Alright this is another story I've adopted from my younger brother (RandomName18) which I always thought was really good, and he was very disappointed that it never took off. The funny thing is that it was based off of a story and a character I created back when I first started writing on this site and it never took off, but now that I've become a little more popular with my DXD stories I decided to give this story one last shot. So I hope you guys will help this take off.

* * *

Name: Yuuto Genji (Kenta Genji was original name, but this sounds better to me.)

Birthday: August 9th

Current age: 15

Gender: Male

Height: 170cm/5ft 7in

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Black

Blood type: B-

Quirk: Formerly Quirkless, Vanishing

STATUS

Status: Alive

Birthplace: Genji Family Household

Family: koishi Genji (Father), Youske Genji (Brother), Yuuma Genji (Sister)

Occupation: Student

Affiliation: Genji Crime family (Former) League Of Villians (Former) U. A.

OVERVIEW

**Yuuto Genji **is a fan made character of my own creation, in the Boku No Hero Academia universe.

Originally born quirkless, Genji is granted the ability to teleport due to an expirement conducted by the leader of the League of Villians All for One (originally Shigaraki but that didn't make sense.) as an attempt to gain the favor of Yuuto's father Koishi, a very successful Japanese crime lord and super villain.

On his first outing as a super villain, he refused to endanger the lives of innocent civilians and was forced into conflict with a fellow villain. The Media originally portrayed him as an unknown hero with a unique quirk, and after meeting with All Might he was convinced to join the U.A. Hero course class 1.A.

APPEARANCE

Yuuto has traditional black Japanese eyes and messy black hair that can occasionally cover his eyes. He has a symmetrical face and a good smile that lead most girls his age to consider him attractive physically.

His street clothes consist of a black patternless T-shirt and blue jeans, on occasions he'll wear a black hooded jacket.

During school hours he wears either his U.A. Standard grey jacket and white dress shirt, with black pants and a red necktie. Or his U.A. Blue sweatsuit for PE.

As a child, Yuuto was horribly skinny due to the neglect of his father and his black hair grew out to be long and unkept. After receiving his quirk and a few long months of training, Yuuto has a lean muscular build.

Yuuto has two costumes. His first being an all black body suit topped with a motorcycle helmet and drawing inspiration from a ninja. His second costume was also based on a ninja, but this time was colored Blue and Red to represent U.A. And his helmet was given a more form fitting upgrade and a yellow viser.

PERSONALITY

Yuuto isn't used to large crowds of people, and isn't especially comfortable with lots of attention. But in a more intimate environment is where Yuuto's personality shines.

Yuuto has a very strong sense of justice, feeling that doing the right thing should take priority over anything else and is even willing to break the rules if necessary. Yuuto, do to his childhood upbringing, has a personal vendetta against Villains. Maybe as a way to separate himself from his family, but Yuuto considers the existence of Villains to be a personal insult.

Yuuto's powerful quirk has made him overly confident of his abilities, he often views class work as too easy, and boring to require his full effort. This confidence can often lead him to make poor decisions.

ABILITIES

Overall abilities: Yuuto was created by the League of Villains as a way to defeat some of the world's most powerful heroes. His quirk aside, the process that gave him his power also helped to mold him into a vessel capable of using it properly. He has enhanced strength, speed, and reflexes.

He's a master martial artist, being trained in several disciplines including Ninjutsu. He's skilled with a sword, knives, staffs, shurikens, smoke bombs, and a variety of other weapons. While training for the League of Villains, Yuuto would constantly fight with low level Villains almost daily, providing him with plenty of combat training which allowed him to develop his specialized close range ambush style that takes full advantage of his quirk.

Quirk: Vanishing is a quirk which gives its user to instantaneously shift change location, or teleport. Yuuto uses it to defend from enemy attacks. Offensively he can use it to deliver sudden surprise attacks and devastating rapid combo attacks, or simply to traverse distances quickly.

Pairing Yuuto's skill set with his unique quirk can make him a very powerful adversary, but he isn't without his weaknesses. Yuuto can only teleport to a location he can perfectly visualize and in intense combat situations this usually translates to only being able to teleport to places in immediately in his line of sight. His range isn't incredible, he can't teleport more than 1 mile in any given direction at once. And using his quirk does take a toll on his body and using it too much will exhaust him.

**Equipment: **

Costume- Yuuto's original black costume was very low tech, it was designed to allow for smooth and efficient movements. His second costume is much more advanced. Designed by the pro hero Powerloader with input from a few support students, it comes equipped with an internal computer that can give Yuuto a 360 view of his surroundings. He also has a built in targeting system that helps him to effectively use projectiles.

Sword- Yuuto's father gave him a light weight katana for his super villain debut, he used it in his fight against Komodo.

Shurikens- Yuuto's father gave him a set of shurikens for his super villain debut, he used them in his fight against Komodo.

Shock disks/ mini bombs- Yuuto was given a new, more humane arsenal of projectiles along with his hero costume. Shock disks are small light weight projectiles that can be thrown at and attached to targets and deliver an immobilizing, taser-like shock. Mini bombs are marble sized explosives that can be detonated to produce large plumes of smoke for cover, but also generate enough explosive force to someone away.

Stats

**Power: **2/5 D

**Speed: **5/5 A

**Technique: **6/5 S

**Intelligence: **3/5 C

**Cooperativeness: **2/5 D

* * *

Chapter 1: A Warped Origin

My name is Yuuto Genji, and I live in a super powered world!

From people who can generate fire and those who can fly, to those with the ability to lift things with their minds and run at super speeds, over 80% of the population was born with some type of fantastic power, that we call quirks.

The sudden explosion of these quirks in the everyday society and the panic it ensued, gave rise to probably the coolest profession of all time, Superheroes. Heroes for short, are those who choose to use their quirks for the benefit of others. Selfless, brave, and honorable, these heroes embody some of the best aspects of humanity. Unfortunately it seems that just like comic books, for every hero there is someone who would rather use their gifts for their own benefits even if others suffer the consequences, a Villain. Unfortunately villainy is where my story starts.

My father, Koishi Genji is a ruthless super villain and one of the few organized crime bosses left in Japan. He is cruel yet powerful and demands authority everywhere he goes. He is most memorable for a battle against the Hellfire hero Endeavor, where he was burned so badly he was left with no use in his left arm, not that he really needs it. His quirk is called Next Step, his senses are hightened to the point where he can smell the very chemical changes in persons emotions and can usually predict an opponents next step.

Let's just say my old man isn't the most understanding person in the world and because of his own success he held rather high expectations for his children.

His oldest son, my brother Youske was born with the ability to produce blades from the joints on his body, like his knees and elbows. Youske may be lacking in brains, but his quirk should allow him to become a master Assassin. My sister Yuuma has an amazing quirk that allows her to manipulate a persons body after kissing them. Her good looks and cunning mind make her a force to be reckoned with.

Two wonderful children to call his own, with formidable powers worthy of praise and admiration. Now you must be wondering where I the youngest child fits into this, what's my incredible power, well I'll answer that with a story of my own.

* * *

(10 years ago)

"What the hell did you just say!" I watched quietly as my father yelled at man wearing a white lab coat. He then slammed a clipboard that the man he had handed him onto the floor.

"I'm sorry sir, but we've run every test and we just can't determine the boy's quirk." The squeamish doctor quickly explained in a panic. "The joints in his pinky toes are developed correctly to suggest he has a quirk. But he's already 5 years old and no sign of a significant quirk has been discovered. A very weak

quirk like the ability to eat lots of spicy food without getting sick could have developed, but it's more likely that no quirk has develooooooopppp!"

My father quickly grabbed the poor man by the collar and hoisted him into the air. "Are you telling me that MY son is some weak quirkless loser….." His voice was compressed by his own anger but it was almost deathly threatening.

"I-I'm sorry sir but it looks like it… YAAHHH!" My father tossed the man aside as he turned away from the two of us.

I finally decided it was time to speak up. "Papa! What's going on? What are you to talking ab…" My father shot a vicious glare at me that kept me from finishing. His eyes full of shame, anger, and overwhelming disappointment.

"You!" He gestured to the doctor. "Get this weakling out of my sight!" My father then walked away, at that would be the last time I'd see my father for an ungodly amount of time.

Years past by as I was locked in my room. Hours and hours of isolation, the only social interactions I experienced were when one of the many servants that work at my father's mansion brought me my daily meal and even then they said no more than a few words to me.

I spent my time teaching myself to read and write, as books were one of the only luxuries available to a failure like me. But eventually you could only reread the same old books so many times before the stories are burned into your brain, to the point you don't even need to look at the words to know what they said. But I read on no matter and years of reading, hoping to replace the memory of dear old Dad's disappointed scowl that seemed to burn itself into my psyche permanently.

* * *

(9 years later)

In the years of solitude, I had grown into a very thin, pale individual. My nappy uncut hair reached all the way down to my shoulder's, covering most of my face but leaving a single eye visible.

One day I was sitting quietly on my bed when I suddenly heard a loud "SLAM!" and two of my father's thugs had busted down my door.

I stared up at the two menacing looking individuals and felt myself tremble. "What's going on? Who are you people?"

"Shut it kid." "Yeah we aren't here to answer your questions. All you need to know is that your coming with us." The thugs answered together, before grabbing me by each of my arms and dragging me out of my room. Any resistance on my part would've been fruitless considering my rather abysmal physical condition, so I gave in as the two men dragged me away.

* * *

(Minutes later)

The two thugs violently tossed upon reaching their destination, causing me to tumble across the floor into a brightly lit room.

When I recovered from the fall, my eyes began to adjust to the large amounts of light that I wasn't use to. When alas my vision returned I looked to see my father standing a few feet away from me, talking to a man I'd never seen before.

The man was tall with broad shoulders and an imposing posture. He wore a black suit with black pants and wore a large complicated black mask over his face and mask.

"Here he is." My father said as he gestured to me. "This is the one I want you to perform the experiment on."

The word "experiment" scared me and I looked over to see what appeared to be multiple scientists working on a large amount of machinery including a large glass cylinder. As I study the strange equipment, the masked man made his way over to me.

He slowly examined my body as sat their awkwardly in fear. He walked circles around me multiple times before completing his evaluation. "Perfect…" His voice was loud and powerful, like someone who was used to making large speeches. "He should work just fine." Then with a snap of his fingers two more henchmen lifted me up and began to take me towards the large glass tube.

This time I tried harder to resist verbally, as I was still unsure about the strange items that filled the room, but I was utterly ignored.

"If this works than you'll have my full support for your cause." I heard my father tell the man as they took me away.

"Oh don't worry." The stranger replied. "I guarantee this machine will work perfectly. This will be a spectacle to behold!"

With that I was placed inside the glass tube and my limbs were bound by shackles before the door was shut tightly behind me.

I was beginning to like the silver haired man less and less as he readied to begin his experiment "Are you ready?!" He asked one of his scientists who was working at the control panel, who replied to him with a nod. "Then begin!"

The scientists suddenly flipped one of the levers and started the machine. After a few seconds of engine noises and electronic buzzing, a thick purple mist began to rise from the floor of the tube and consumed everything inside it, including myself.

The feeling of the mist against my skin was painful but not unbearable. Like thousands of tiny needles puncturing my skin, I felt the strange chemicals entering my body and changing it. I tried to stay strong, but do to my own fear and the unexpected pain of the mist I let out a sharp scream.

The mist was only produced for a few short seconds and as soon as it stopped so did the pain, all that remained of the sensation was the lingering warm feeling on my skin.

"Did it work?" My father asked from outside of tube, his voice almost sounded concerned for his failure of a son.

"Let's find out." With that the large man pulled out a remote with a large red button from his pocket and quickly pressed it.

Suddenly inside of the glass tube I could feel the air being sucked out of the small container from what seemed to be a vacuum. Slowly less and less air was available within the tube and it became hard to breathe.

I struggled to free myself from the shackles, but it was no use. The more I struggled the less air that was available to me. I could feel my eyes water and I became light headed as began to suffocate.

All I wanted was to get out of that tube. I wasn't ready to die. I could picture it so clearly, where I wanted to be, outside of this death trap. As my eyes began to fade black I pictured it one last time in my head, and in a split second. "Huuuuuhhhhh….." I took in a lifesaving deep breath.

I quickly looked around to find myself outside a couple yards from the glass tube that had been my prison and I couldn't believe it, I didn't move a muscle yet I traveled over a ten foot distance. I looked up at my father who had a similar stupefied look on his face.

We stood their silent and looked at each other, while the silver haired man grinned large enough that even the hand couldn't conceal it. "Perfect…." He said out loud.

"What happened? How did I…." I still had no words for what had just happened, but it felt good.

"Congratulations!" The creepy man said to me in a way that left me more disturbed than excited. "We've taken utter trash and created an absolute jewel."

"What do you mean by that?" When I turned back to my father he was standing tall over me, he was holding his katana up in the air as he prepared to brutally swing the sword. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I covered my face with my arms, but the swing never came.

I looked around to see that I was now a few feet past where my father and the strange man had been standing. I was finally starting to understand. I closed my eyes once more, and this time when I opened them I was back in front of my father and the man. "I can Teleport!"

"Well you have my undying gratitude Mr… All, and my loyalty and resources are at your disposal. You saved my son." My father addressed the man and I finally learned his name.

"please, it's All for One if you don't mind. And I didn't save your son, I simply made him the perfect weapon. With a quirk that powerful not even All Might is safe." With that The one called All for One took his leave and I was left alone with my father.

I was nervous to be left with the man who had shunned me for the past nine years, and I think understandably so. But when I looked up at him I saw the last thing I was expecting, his smiling face.

"You're finally here, I finally get to meet you." His arms wrapped around me tightly in a warm hug. "My son…"

* * *

(9 months)

"Hahahah!" A fat bald man wearing an open black jacket laughed as he towered over me. "This time I'll kick your ass kid! No way are you gonna beat me again!" The man unhinged his underbite jaw and a large flaming ball flew from it directly for me.

By this time I had bulked up quite a bit as my body was lined with a healthy amount of muscle. My hair was much short now, but my jagged black bangs still tended to cover one of my eyes for the most part. I wore a skin tight black suit and was wielding a long Katana with two hands.

As the fire ball came hurtling towards me I simply vanished from the last line of fire. I appeared near the large man's massive stomach. "You talk too much." With a quick swiping kick to the giants belly, I compromised his center of gravity and caused him to stumble and fall to his back.

I pinned the man with my sword, holding it to the bottom of his so he couldn't open his grotesque weapon of a mouth. "You can gloat once you've won…" With that large lights illuminated the metal room where I had been doing most of my training.

I turned to a large one-way glass pane in the mostly bare room. "One hundred." I said to my father who I knew was watching from behind the glass, informing him on the amount of his lackies that I had beaten.

The single door to the training room slowly opened to what I thought was my exit, but I would be proven wrong as my father stepped through the threshold. "So…" His long black hair was tied up in a Japanese style ponytail and he wore his long black kimono. He held his long Katana by his working arm. "You think that your ready to on the big boys."

He glared at the fat man I'd just vanquished prompting him to exit the room in hurry. I tightened my grip on my sword. "HHHHAAAAAAAA!" I charged forward at my father and prepared a forward thrust.

He stood sturdy, not even attempting to block my strike. At the last second before impact I teleported behind my father and thrusted my sword forward, to which he simply side stepped out of the way.

His quirk is powerful, but not insurmountable. He can only see the future, which gives him a warning. An attack to powerful or fast to avoid will hit him no matter what. So I just have to be fast.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I teleported around him in no particular pattern, swinging randomly with my sword, but it was no use. He dodged every attack effortlessly.

After a while the rapid teleportations began to make me motion sick and I stopped to rest. "You don't know the limitations of your quirk and in these last few months you've learned to rely to heavily on it, even though increased use can make you sick." My father lectured, as I planned my next move.

"HA!" I grabbed a shuriken from a concealed compartment on my costume a quickly flung it at my father's face. The star shaped blade skated across my father's cheek, drawing blood.

I recovered from the brief sickness spell and stood to relish in my achievement. My father lightly felt the blood on his face before smirking. "Good job son. It looks like you were right, only gloat once you've won and it seems I underestimated you." I was excited to receive praise from my father but he wasn't finished. "But this fight's far from over and I think it's time I started using my quirk." His eyes began to glow a bright green and I knew I was in trouble.

"Crap!"

* * *

(Later)

I layed down spread out on my back as I was breathing heavily. "You lasted five whole five minutes, that's quite the accomplishment. I knew a lot of pro heroes who wish they could've said the same." My father said as he offered me a hand up, which I took.

My father's expression suddenly took a much more serious turn. "Shigaraki wants to see you in action. Now. He wants you to make your debut and kill a pro hero. Your siblings are already working for him and now it's your turn."

"Kill a hero…." I responded softly. It had been known to me for some time now that my purpose was to fight and kill professional heroes and the last few months had been preparing me mentally and physically for this. I just thought I'd have a bit longer to wait.

"I think you're ready." My father replied strongly. "This is a big moment for you and the league of Villains in general. I know you have what it takes." He sounded sincere in his words, but not very confident.

I wanted to make him proud I wasn't sure about murdering some hero, but I knew that the way things were with my father and the rest of our family was something I didn't want to risk losing. "I'll do it! I'm ready!"

A warm grin captured my father's face as he looked at me. "Yeah. I know you are."

* * *

(On the mission)

I leaned myself up against a chalkboard and let out a small sigh. "This sucks." To my right was a snarling 10 foot lizard man with glowing yellow eyes growled at a preschool classroom full of children and one instructor.

"We're sending Komodo with you to make sure everything goes well." The words of my father echoed in my head. "We're gonna send you into a public place to stir up trouble and when a hero comes to stop you, you finish him."

"Everyone stay down!" The hiss-like reptilian voice of Komodo echoed throughout the classroom. "Be careful! I eat little kids like you!" He shouted at the frightened school children.

"Calm down." I said calmly, trying to disguise my own nervousness. "Just wait for the hero to show up. No need to spill any extra blood."

"Don't you think you can boss me around little man." The fork like tongue of the lizard man flickered in front of me. "Just cause your dad's the boss doesn't mean your in charge."

"Don't push him!" My dad's voice rang through the high tech helmet.

"Whoa what the hell!" I freaked out as the voice caught me off guard. "How are you talking to me."

"This helmet can help you use your quirk, but it can also can keep us in contact with you. Now listen to me, you don't wanna anger this guy. He's not known for his patience." The words of warning got me to back off, but didn't do anything to help my nerves as I was still on edge.

"Yeah that's what I thought punk. Don't step outta line." The thuggish lizard said as he too backed off.

While this was happening one of the children decided he would be the one to save the day. "Hey you nasty Villains!" Komodo turned around to find a small boy whose eyes were filled with white light. "Take this!" A thin energy beam blasted into the lizard man's dress knocking him back slightly, but eventually the child ran out of stamina and Komodo overpowered the blast.

"Damn brat!" The humanoid lizard began to charge at the boy. "Your gonna pay for that!" His razor toothed jaw opened widen enough to fit the child whole and the poor kid was frozen in fear.

"Crap!" For some reason I couldn't watch this happened and jumped into action. "HA!" I teleported in front of Komodo and fired a powerful uppercut into his scaly jaw. "I told you know Innocen-AAAAHHHHH!" The lizard man grabbed me by my leg and threw me into the wall.

"What are you doing!" My father yelled at me through my helmet. "You need to stand Dow…." It turns out that Komodo's attack had damaged my helmet and the communication had been cut out.

"I'm sick and tired of you kid!" The angry reptile yelled out me. "I'm gonna eat that kid and your gonna stay out of my way or I'll rip you in half."

"Yeah. I don't think so." I teleported directly in front of the lizard and kicked him through a nearby window. "Call the cops!" I yelled as teleported outside of the building to confront Komodo.

"You're really gonna fight me wanna-be?" I found his shrill voice intimidating, but I refused to back down. I responded by unsheathing two Tantō (Japanese combat knives) each about a foot long in the blade. "Ha! That's cute." He smirked before opening his large jaw as a fireball formed in his mouth.

It felt like deja vu as I teleported away from the fireball's trajectory. I appeared behind the scaly monster and slashed at him with my twin blades, to know effect it simply bounced off the scales. The next thing I knew an 8-foot tail was slammed into my chest with the force of a moving car.

"Dammnit! Ack! Where are the cops." Blood flew from my mouth as I coughed. "That's not good." My vision suddenly went dark as my father had deactivated the helmet all together in hopes of stopping me.

I removed the helmet and was now fighting without the targeting software that helped focus my quirk. "He's just a kid!" I heard the school teacher say from the whole Komodo made in the classroom, drawing attention to himself and his students.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about dinner." Komodo said as he began to charge towards the class.

"Oh no you don't." I quickly teleport in front of the charging lizard and flung a throwing star directly into into his eye.

"AAAHHHHGGGGGGG!" The lizard man screamed as the pain warped the villain's mind back to it's more animalistic side. I quickly grabbed my Katana and slashed at his softer underside. "RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGG!"

I stood still for a second, trying to figure out my next move, and this would b my biggest mistake. The powerful tail once again slammed into my stomach and there would be no getting up from that.

The snarling beast then pounced on top of me and tried to bite my head off, I stopped this just in time by holding my sword up parallel keeping the raging beast at bay. This worked briefly, but as the weight of the beast began to take its toll the sword ripped past the padded glove of my suit and into my hand causing it to bleed. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

I had know idea what I was doing. I was there lying on the ground seconds away from dying, trying to protect people that I didn't know from a giant lizard, but I wasn't gonna run away and I wasn't about to die here. I didn't know why then but I wasn't just about to let those kids get hurt. "HHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I teleported behind the rampant lizard. "Take this!" With all my strength I kicked Komodo in scaly head and sent him tumbling to the ground, before he lost consciousness.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha." I was utterly exhausted. I struggled to calm my breathing as worried stares from concerned children fell upon me. "Ha Ha Ha.. Hey!" I called out causing the kids to jump. "Ha. Someone should… someone should time him up." That's the last thing I remember saying before I collapsed.

* * *

(Moments later)

"Hey….." An unfamiliar voice rung out in my unconscious head. "Hey kid! HEY!"

I bursted into consciousness in a confused state and when I looked up I saw a large muscular man with golden blonde hair and an enormous smile. "Wh- Who are you?" I managed to say in a confused state

"Who am I? Are you serious?" The man in blue spandex and a red cape asked before taking a flexing pose. "I'm All Might!"

* * *

(Author's Notes)

I really hope y'all enjoy this. Please Read, Rate, and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Zero to Hero

(Flashback)

After receiving my quirk, my father had me study famous pro heroes. Their quirks, weaknesses, tendency in combat. I even kept a journal on all my research.

Between my general studies with a tutor and physical training with Father, I would sit in a dark room for hours and study clips of heroes, but then I came across one that changed everything.

"The guy's saved over a hundred people already and hasn't even been 10 minutes. This is crazy." The audio from the computer blared across the dark room, and that's when I heard it.

"AHAHAHAHA!" A laugh so powerful and packed with such confidence and energy that no one could ignore it. A man a blonde haired man with an enormous smile lifted himself from the rubble of crashed train. "Fear not citizens! Hope has arrived, because I am here!"

I couldn't take my eyes off this proud hero. Even though I knew that I should feel nothing but disgust for heroes, I couldn't help but feel impressed and inspired by this man. As I watched the clip all I could remember saying was "Wow…."

* * *

(Flashback ends)

"I'm All Might!" The same confident voice from the video, now spoke clearly to me in person. Of course I knew who All Might was, I was simply disorientated by the earlier fight and now I was too shocked to speak.

"Hey kid." All Might said in more personal and quiet voice. "You were the one who took down that lizard right." He pointed to a tied up Komodo.

"Yeah, that was me." I said weakly as I slowly began recovering my strength. When I began to sit up I wasn't able to make it the full way up as a sharp pain filled my stomach. "AAAHHHH!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, most of your ribs are broken." All Might explained pushing me back down onto the ground. "How old are you kid?"

"I just turned 15 a few weeks ago, and my name's Yuuto." My tone hardly reflected my emotions, but I was still disoriented and having trouble I'm a super villain sent here to kill whatever hero decides to show up."1

"Villain! Hah! What I saw tonight didn't look very Villainous to me." All Might gestured over to the school, and I could see the class I had saved standing at the door waving to me. "One might even say that your actions today were pretty heroic."

"Yeah… Maybe…." It was hard to think in my current state of exhaustion, plus I think a few bones were broken, which didn't help the situation. "So are you gonna take me to jail, or like a hospital or something?"

"Well that depends, why do you want to be a villain? Do you like hurting people, or do you just disagree with society in general?" All Might asked, his voice softer and a bit more serious. "Trust me, I've heard it all."

"No nothing like that, my dad is a villain so are my old siblings. I never knew my mother, so this is just what my family is. This is the life I was born to live." It was hard explaining things like this, but the reality is that I just don't know anything else.

"Well that complicates things." All Might pauses for a moment to think things over, before immediately attacking the heart of the issue. "Do you want to be a villain?"

"...No…"

"Well if you don't want to be a hero, then what do you want to be?" All Might continued and I could feel myself growing flustered.

My face turned a bright red, I was pretty sure All Might had already figured it out. "If I had to pick, I guess I'd say I wanna be a hero…"

I looked up to see his bright smile as he reached out his hand and pulled me to my feet. "Then for the unauthorized use of a quirk in public, I sentence you to 3 years of community service and rehabilitation. From here on you'll be attending the Hero course at U.A. High school."

"Wait… High School!?"

* * *

(U. A. Campus)

When we arrived All Might took me to the school infirmary where this old lady kissed me and I was able to sit up again. After that I was taken to this strange meeting room where I was surrounded by almost a dozen pro heroes and a big white rat.

"What is this." A scraggly haired man wearing a dirty scarf and black clothes stood up to speak. I had watched a few clips on this guy, his name was Eraserhead and he had the power to temporarily erase quirks. My research suggests he's not very popular. "The school year is already underway and there is no way we'll take on new students. No exceptions."

"I agree with Aizawa. A late admission would break tradition. Sorry All Might." Said a hero wearing a cowboy hat and gas mask, this was the Gun Hero Snipes.

"Guys think about this for a second. This kid has the ability to take on a powerful villain on his own, and the skill to come out victorious. It was fate that I picked him up today. If he doesn't enroll here there is a very good chance that he can become a major part of the problem." A more deflated All Might defended his decision perfectly and caused a stir of discussions in the room.

"I understand both sides of the argument and I'm having a tough time reaching a decision." The rat spoke up in a calm voice and he shifted his attention to me. "Young man would you like to enroll in this school, from what we know of your father that wouldn't please him."

"Family is family, you can't change that, but I don't think who my father is, should get in the way of doing what's right. I do want to go to school here, I want to be a hero." spoke the truth. I really thought that the best use for my powers was to help people with them, like those kids from earlier.

"Nearly every child in the country wants to go to school here, what makes you an exception worth considering?" Eraserhead challenged me with his monotones voice. "Just what is your quirk anyway?"

I was hoping someone would ask that. I may have only recently received this power, but I knew it was strong and I loved to show it off.

I disappeared from my seat, getting the full attention of every hero in attendance. I teleported behind Eraserheads seat while everyone's eyes remained glued to the spot where I had previously been standing. "I can teleport!" Everyone turned around, and their eyes filled with shock and surprise.

"Whoa…." "I've never seen that before…." "That's incredible…."

"You see!" All Might was incredible excited thinking his point had been proven. "How could we let such an incredible gift go to waste. He has to be enrolled here."

"Why do you want to be a Hero, my boy?" The Rat asked.

"Ummmm. I guess that's a pretty good question." I thought for a second. "I don't really care about the whole popularity, I don't need to be number one. I just want to fight villains and make sure innocent people are safe. I'll be honest with you. I was born without any powers, quirkless." This caused all the heroes, even All Might to go silent in shock.

"A little over 9 months ago I was placed in a strange machine and it granted me this power, a power meant to hurt people." I began to clench my fist as my determination began to build up. "But it doesn't have to. My father always thought I was nobody, I want to show him just how much of a somebody I can be. I want to use this power to help those that can't help themselves, my power will be more than just my own, it'll be a power that belongs to anyone in need of it."

The room was quite for a moment, until the white rat stood up (not much taller) and began to clap. "Bravo! That's a truly heroic goal you have there young man! After a speech like that I believe there's no doubt that this is where you belong." The other heroes began to clap too, save for Eraserhead. "You shall be placed in the Hero course at once."

"I guess we can put him in class 1-." The gun hero pointed out.

"No." Eraserhead or Mr Aizawa said as he stood up from his chair. "The kids confident, but focused and down to earth. Not to mention talented. I want him in my class." The scruffy haired man said in dull voice as he exited the meeting room. "See You tomorrow kid…."

"Well That was pretty uncharacteristic." The mouse chirped. "Midnight would you please show young Yuuto to the foreign exchange dorms, he'll be there until the student dormitory has been built completely."

* * *

(U.A. Exchange Student Dormitory)

"So why doesn't your quirk work through the skin on your face?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Good question." I didn't expect the scantily clad woman to answer, but she did in an honest way. "To be frank I don't really know how it works, but I guess I'm glad it doesn't. Or else the world would've been deprived of this beautiful face." She smiled at me. "Oh look we're here."

The Foreign Exchange Dormitory was a few blocks from the main campus. It was a two story apartment building with eight dorm rooms, four on each floor. It wasn't like the dorms were bad, but from U.A. I was expecting a bit more.

"Hey Pony!" Midnight called out to the dorm. "Come say hi to your new neighbor!"

After a few moments one of the doors on the second door slowly opened to reveal a short blonde haired girl with large blue eyes and two long gazelle-like horns. She seemed rather timid as she opened the door.

"This is Pony Tsunotori, she's an exchange student from America and is in class 1-B." Midnight explained since the blonde seemed to be having trouble finding her words. "Her Japanese isn't the best, but she tries hard. You'll be in the room next door." She tossed me a key. "Someone will be by to collect your costume in the morning and tomorrow is the fourth day of and you'll be in room 1-A. Good luck kid."

I teleported myself up the stairs in front of my dorm room, before waving midnight off. "I'll be alright." The dark haired girl rolled her eyes as she took her leave and I turned around to unlock my door.

"H-Hi…" Pony spoke up, it wasn't incredible but her Japanese was definitely understandable.

"Oh…. Hi." I responded rather awkwardly. Even though my quirk gave me a major confidence boost I still wasn't use to talking to girls.

"Um… I umm. Bye!" The blonde girl quickly rushed back into her own room.

"Oh crap, I guess I screwed that up." I sighed as opened the door to my room. "Haaaaahhh….. Highschool…."

* * *

(Next day, Classroom 1-A)

I stood outside of the classroom and waited for my introduction from Mr. Aizawa. To be honest I was incredibly nervous. I had a chance to finally cut my long dark hair which was a much more respectable length. I had dark black eyes and good symmetrical face. During combat training my dads thugs would always call me a pretty boy so it wasn't my looks I was worried about.

"Alright Student's. I know this is out of place, but we have a new student joining us today…" This was my cue. "He's here on recommendation, please welcome Yuuto Genji."

I opened the ridiculously tall door and as soon as I entered the room, twenty pairs of eyes were glued onto me and I could hear whispers amongst the class as I walked up to the front of the class. "Hi my names isYuuto, and I'd rather you call me by that name if you wouldn't mind."

"Yuuto's quirk gives him the unique power of teleportation, an ability like no one has ever seen before. That's why he's been allowed admission to this school past the registration date." Mr. Aizawa said for me. "Please demonstrate for the class."

"Okay." With that I teleported from one end of the classroom to the other and then back, leaving my classmates in shocked in silent.

"If there aren't any further questions, then we'll move on with class." Eraserhead announced and after a moment of silence I went to take my seat, but before I could a kid with messy green hair and freckles raised his hand. "Yes Midoriya."

"It's nothing." The kid spoke very timidly, but his voice was sort of calming to me, knowing there was some else here who was as nervous as I was. "It's just with a power that incredible, why didn't you register with the rest of us, it appears that your quirk would have fared well on the entrance exam."

All Might told me I shouldn't talk about my family or the fact that I was quirkless. This would be a tough question to answer, but I already figured I'd be asked something like that. "My father hates heroes and didn't want me to enroll here, but lately we had a falling out and I figured it was about time to put these powers to good use." This quieted the green haired kid.

I looked around to see if the class believed my story and it seemed like they did for the most part, but I noticed another problem. "Uh, Mr Aizawa. It seems like I don't have a seat…."

"Oh yeah there might not be enough seats." Mr Aizawa replied without looking up from his lesson plan. "Just stand or something."

"I got it." A girl's voice called out from the back of the class. A buxom girl with a spiky ponytail stood up. "I can make you a desk." With that her arm started to glow and after a few seconds a full sized desk popped out.

"There you go. You can sit behind me. Us recommendation students have to stick together." She gestured to herself and a boy with a scared face and strange hair who kept staring at me as I took my seat. "My name is Momo Yaoyorozu by the way."

"Hi." I said keeping eye contact with the multi hair colored boy, who looked back at me with the same intensity. I eventually shifted my attention back to the girl. "Nice to meet you and thanks for the desk."

"Oh no problem. My quirk allows me to create anything that I know the material structure of." She said almost braggingly.

"Anything, like a Katana." She nodded. "Awesome." My Katana had been confiscated as evidence and so I was hoping to get a new one in the future, but that could wait.

"Do you hate your father?" The scarred boy finally spoke up. It was strange cause I never said I hated my father but I didn't correct him.

"Cause he's a selfish bastard who'd rather use MY quirk for his own personal gain instead of for helping people." I answered, not technically lying. The strange boy was satisfied with this answer and responded with a firm nod.

I was glad that these two seem nice, but for the remainder of my morning classes I received curious stares and vicious glares from the rest of the class.

* * *

(Lunchroom)

Whoa this place is big and it felt 20 times bigger not knowing anyone or having any friends. After getting my food I began to look for a place to sit. "Aizawa told me to talk to the class rep Tenya Iida. I think he was the one with glasses."

As I walked through the cafeteria I could feel the stares again. A new student at U. A. was unheard of until me, so the sudden attention was definitely warranted. But every time I passed a table I was met with a different reaction. The worst was from the tables of mostly girls, when they saw me walk by they quickly scrambled out of my way usual leaving one or two chairs in occupied, as if they were scared of me.

Yaoyorozu did offer me a seat at a table with her, the scared boy who's name I learned was Todoroki and a few students I recognized from home room, but names I still had to learn. I ended up declining telling her I should probably meet with the class rep, but now I wish I hadn't.

I began to around back and forth desperately when I felt a thud against my back.

"I'm sorry." I recognized that timid voice and turned around to find the green haired boy from early, Midoriya. He began to awkwardly apologize. "I was thinking about this mornings lesson and wasn't paying attention…. Hey you're the new student!"

I looked down to see that Midoriya's lunch had spilled on the floor. "Oh sorry. I was busy looking for the class rep and I guess I stopped too quickly and you spilled your food. My bad."

"You're looking for Iida?" Deku then pointed to my left and the tall boy with glasses had been right there the whole time. "He's sitting at our table, why don't you sit with us. I wanna ask about your quirk " When the topic of quirks came up Midoriya suddenly got really excited.

I ended up sitting next Midoriya and across from the class rep and a brown haired girl who a recognized from this morning.

"So, did you need something?" Iida was very straightforward and spoke so professionally that you'd swear he was a faculty member rather than a student.

"Yeah, I still need a hand learning the names of my classmates and figured since you're the class rep you'd be able to help." I made sure to come off as friendly but still confident as I spoke. "I know it's Tenya Iida, and I'm pretty sure Izuku….. Midoriya? And your Ochaco Uraraka right?"

"That's right!" The up beat girl said with a smile. "And your the new boy. With the super cool quirk."

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before!" Midoriya had been politely holding back his own excitement, but after the topic of my quirk had come back up he couldn't hold back his excitement. "It's incredible! I mean I know of the existence of teleportation quirks, but those mainly involve the creation of a portal, but your quirk works seemingly instantaneously…" He began to sputter words in an excited ramble

"Uh… calm down. It's not that special." My words seemed to bounce off of the mumbling Midoriya as I tried to stop him, but it turned out I had something more important to deal with.

"So the new kid is hanging out with Deku and his loser friends." A brutish voice called out from behind me. I turned around to find a boy with spiky blonde hair who I recognized from homeroom. "I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!"

"I don't care what your stupid quirk is ok loser! I'm the best in this school and don't you forget it!" I was pretty sure that this guys name was Bakugou, but I didn't remember his first name but at this point it didn't really matter.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!" I got a face full of Bakugou's breath as he roared at me. "Fine! I'll just have to teach you a lesson." A small explosion bursted from Bakugou's hand meant to frighten me. "You gonna say something or what punk!"

"H-Hey…. Kacchan, don't you think you're being too aggressive…." Midoriya shook as he spoke, clearly afraid of the blonde boy, but he was able to get a response from my antagonizer.

"SHUT IT DEKU!" Bakugou yelled, taking his eyes off of me for a moment and providing an opportunity. "Huh. Where'd he go?"

"Who's Deku?" I said from directly behind Bakugou, startling the boy and causing him to jump. I then put my foot on the boy's back and forced him down into my empty seat. "I don't really know what your power is, but you seem pretty confident so it could truly be more powerful than mine as far as physical damage is concerned."

"Man your even worse at standing up for yourself than this nerd." Bakugou smirked as he gestured to the trembling Midoriya. It didn't take him long to recover his confidence after I startled and I had to give him props for that, but that same confidence rubbed me the wrong way.

"And your even worse at listening than that table, because I'm not finished yet." I said as I leaned in and stared the vicious looking Bakugou down. "It doesn't matter how strong your quirk his, because in a real fight you'd never beat me. It doesn't matter if you're as strong as All Might, because you can't even touch me if I don't want you to."

For anyone confused by my extreme overconfidence, I can explain. At that point there was no way on earth that I would've been able to last more than a few seconds against All Might, in fact I don't that there was a teacher at U. A. Who couldn't kick my butt at that point. I'm pretty sure I'd have lost to Bakugou if we'd had fought, but back then I believed my own hype. I thought I was unstoppable, but I would soon be rather painfully brought back down to earth.

"You know what asshole!" Bakugou grabbed one of my arms and smoke began plume from his palm, burning my hand so I stumbled backwards before awkwardly teleporting away. "I don't care if you have some special unknown quirk that let you get in here later than the rest of us. If all you can do is runway, you'll never be anywhere close to the hero I'll become. You better believe that, I'll be number one!" With that Bakugou left the table and went back to finish his lunch. He was still rude and aggressive, but there was something else about the way he spoke that couldn't help but convince me that his confidence was not misplaced.

"Genji-kun, um Genji-kun…." The green haired Midoriya called from the table, bringing me back out of my own head. "I'm sorry about Kacchan, he can be pretty intense sometimes." He apologized as I returned to my seat.

"Yeah! What's his deal anyway?" Uraraka spoke up in what I assumed to be an angry tone for her.

"I like his intensity. That's how you know he's serious." I said as I took one last glance over my shoulder. "So… Who's Deku?" When I turned back around Midoriya, Uraraka, And Iida where all sitting awkwardly, before Midoriya slowly raised his hand. "Oh really! My bad I thought your name was Izuku."

"It is… Kacchan calls me Deku sometimes to make fun of me…." Midoriya, or Deku I guess, said with a lowered head.

"I call him Deku too." Uraraka interrupted. "Not to be mean or anything. I just like it…."

"Oh! So it's a nickname. Izu-ku, De-ku. Makes sense." I said, not really getting it. "Well it's easier than Midoriya-kun, or Izuku-kun. Alright I'll start calling you Deku too." I said with a proud smile, Deku smiled too but in hindsight this may have been so that he didn't hurt my feelings even though he actually disliked the nickname.

"RING! RING!" The lunch bell rang through the campus, signaling everyone to return to class.

* * *

(Class)

I was definitely feeling the heat, from my fellow students, not that I could blame them. I was in class 1-A of the highest rated hero course in the country. I'm sure some of these guys have prepared their whole lives for this chance, and I just got made this good. I had to stand up to Bakugo, to set an example but I don't want to come off as a jerk to all these guys.

"Hey are you alright?" The girl sitting in front of me asked, picking up on my silence.

I gave her a smile back. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. Thanks for asking, Yaoyao..YahYah.. Yaayyo…"

"Yaoyorozu…" She sighed. "If it helps you can call me Momo."

"I heard you had a confrontation with Bakugo at lunch." The boy with the scar, Todoroki-kun joined into the conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry too much about it. I think he was just upset about me being able to enroll late. I don't think he was trying to start a fight." I dismissed with a wave.

"It's good that you're looking on the positive side, but I'll have to disagree with you on that." Momo said.

"Yes, I agree. Bakugo isn't the subtle type." Todoroki added in his standard monotone.

These two are being really nice to me, they both got in on recommendation so they must not be intimidated by my entry. "Well, then I guess I better watch my back."

"Good afternoon class…." The dull voice of her home room teacher quieted the room again. He squinted his eyes, as if he could see the cloud of animosity hanging over the room. "Alright, today we're gonna do something a little different, we'll watch video on a hero in action."

The whole class collectively groaned, with the exception of Deku who honestly looked pretty excited. A screen descended from the roof at the front of the class and the whole room went dark as an all to familiar scene began to unfold on screen.

"So, You really wanna fight me Wanna-be!" The onscreen Komodo yelled, before charging at my recorded self.

"Woah, who's that guy! I've never seen him before!" I heard one of my classmates exclaim.

"He's kinda got some moves." I recognized the voice this time, it was the fiery haired Kirishima.

"That lizard guys kicking his butt." Bakugo commented.

"This guy's not a pro." Mr Aizawa informed mid video. "He's just a guy who decided to put his life on the line to protect others. That's what heroes do every day, not because they're looking for glory or money, but because people need them." As he said this, the scene of me removing my helmet played on screen and everyone looked on shocked. "If anyone else is wondering why Mr Genji was allowed to enroll late, it's not because he's better than any of you. It's because he deserves to be here."

Nobody said anything for a while, they simply watched as I kicked Komodo in the head and knocked him out cold.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that's pretty manly!" Kirishima suddenly began clapping.

"Yeah you're right, teleporting guy is pretty cool." The blonde boy sitting near the front of the room began to clap along, soon the whole class began to applaud with the exception of Bakugo.

"Alright, that's enough. We don't need to inflate his ego anymore. Mr Genji, you're needed down in support. Power Loader has finished development on your new costume." Aizawa instructed of me, as he turned the lights back on. "We're taking a field trip tomorrow so you better step to it."

"Right!" I popped up from my desk, my face still a little flustered. As I walked to the door I passed Aizawa's and whispered. "Thanks teach." I couldn't see it, but I could almost feel him smile at me, and here I was convinced he had it out for me but I think he might actually be a really nice guy. School might not actually be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Field Trip from Hell

(Support Classroom 1-H)

Knock! Knock!

"Hello! Mr. Power Loader! I'm here to get my costume." I slowly entered the classroom, closing the door behind me. It was more of a workshop than a classroom, work tables and scraps of machinery scattered everywhere, but I suppose that makes sense.

"Oh, Mr. Genji." A voice called out from behind, so I turned around to find a rather intimidating figure that really didn't fit the voice. Mr. Power Loader was a tall, lanky man surrounded by a yellow, metallic exoskeleton equipped with massive claws and Helmet. "Yes, you're costume is ready to go. I hope you don't mind, but I've made a few adjustments with some help from some of the support course students." Power Loader grabbed a remote and an automatic closet opened to reveal my costume.

"It's….Blue?" My jet black, ninja based costume was now a dark blue with bright red stripes going parallel along the arms and legs. "Definitely flashy." I unhooked the costume from its hanger, the fabric felt fresh and strong but I still was a bit displeased.

"I know right!" An unknown, upbeat voice blasted through classroom. I turned to find a girl with pink hair and fancy goggles standing at the doorway with an enormous smile. "All Might picked the color scheme, he said your outfit needed to heroic. Black is so dull, with this you'll definitely stand out!"

"But I wanna be like a ninja…." I mumbled as the strange girl approached me.

"My name is Mei Hatsume! I watched your video, you sure do have one crazy quirk. So when Mr. Power Loader asked for my assistance, I had no choice but to make you a super cool high tech costume!" She slowly crept closer to me and began to breathe heavily. "Well….. Try it on…"

"High Tech?" I held the fabric tighter, trying to feel for any machines or circuits that might inhibit movement, but found nothing. "Alright, I'll give it a shot." I quickly got dressed in the blue fabric. "It's a little tight, isn't it?"

"Don't be embarrassed, you definitely have the body to pull it off." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or merely an observation, but Hatsume immediately began feeling my body. "Yes, Yes. You have a good amount of muscle, you should be able to maneuver perfectly. Like wearing a second set of skin."

"Alright Hatsume, that's enough. It's time to show him the helmet." Power Loader spoke up, holding a large blue helmet, twice the size of my head!

"Uh, isn't that a little big? Are you sure you got the measurements right?" I asked as the helmet was forced into my hands.

"Just put it on, then push the button on the ear." Power Loader instructed.

I did as I was told, and the helmet quickly shrunk to comfortably fit my head, and the viser which had been previously black was now a bright yellow. Inside the helmet, a screen flashed on and I had a full 360 view of my surroundings as a little red target began to dart across the screen.

"360 camera, targeting system, onboard computer, even an air conditioner. All voice activated. Give it a shot." Power Loader smirked.

"Alright. Uhhh…. Computer find me an exit." Inside the helmet three different targets ran across the screen. Two of them highlighting the classroom windows and the third highlighting the door.

"Optimal exit, 5 meters left." The computerized voice informed me.

"Nice…. I'll be honest, I had my reservations at first but this is pretty amazing. Thank both of you." I bowed to Power Loader and Hatsume.

"No problem kid."

"You're welcome hot guy."

My hero costume, I guess it's officially the start of a new beginning.

* * *

(Next day)

Mr. Aizawa told us to report at the bus stop in our costumes, he said we'd be learning about disaster training. And I was happy to learn that my costume doesn't really stand out that much compared to everyone else.

"Hey man, nice costume!" The redhead Kirishima called out to me. His costum consisted of a black, muzzle-like mask, his torso was exposed it he had black sleeves with red shoulder spikes, baggy black pants and various accents of red fabric for aesthetic.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty cool too." I need to get better at being social too. "Red really is your color." I deactivated the helmet and removed it. "I don't know about all these colors, but it's hard to complain."

"Dude that helmet is sick! I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Kirishima began gushing, then it gathered a crowd.

"Yeah, just a little gift from the support group." I felt a blush coming on so I put the helmet back on. "So does anyone know where we're going?"

"There are a few U.A. Affiliated facilities in the area, it's reasonable to assume it's one of those." Yaoyorozu-San pointed out, but something else had captured my attention.

"Woah!" I quickly looked away. What the hell is that costume, a red leotard with an open chest and exposed legs, no way is that allowed.

"Oh, are you okay? What happened?" Yaoyorozu, took a step closer so I had to calm myself fast.

"No, it's fine." I said still shaking with nerves. "I just didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Wait.. into wha- Oh No! You got me wrong!" Her face went a bright red.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be judgemental. It's perfectly fine, please don't think of me as rude." I slowly began to back away.

"No wait, I'm trying to tell you this is for my quirk! I'm not some kind of pervert!" She continued, by I was too flustered to listen properly. "Just listen to me."

"Oh, hey! There's Todoroki-kun, over there. I wonder what he's doing? Well I'm gonna go say hi, see ya!" With that I teleported away, over to where Todoroki was standing. "Whoa! That was pretty crazy, are all high school girls like that?"

"Woah. Be careful, that quirk can give someone a heart attack." Todoroki's tone didn't reflect his words. He was just as calm and cool as ever.

"Ok, sorry…." I finally calmed down enough. "Interesting costume you got there."

He was wearing, a white shirt, pants, and boots, but half of him was covered in ice. "Really?" He asked. "It's not supposed to be. I'd say you're costume is more… interesting… At least it's better than the one from the video."

"Really?... You think so…." I designed it myself….

"Alright class, everyone load up." Mr Aizawa walked up to the bus, on the way he shot me glare. "Your old costume was better…"

Thank you!

* * *

(On the bus)

I sat in the back next to Todoroki. He's not the nicest guy in the world, and we don't know each other that well, so I wouldn't consider us friends. I guess he tolerates me though so that's cool, but now he's asleep… Somewhere along the way a conversation about quirks emerged.

"Well if any of our classmates have pro-level quirks, it's Bakugo and Todoroki.." Kirishima pointed out, and Todoroki stirred a bit.

"Yeah But Bakugo's always angry, so he'll never be that popular." The Frog Girl Tsuyu Asui pointed out.

"What did you say! I'll kick your ass!" The short fused Bakugo exploded.

"We kinda just met you, so it's pretty telling that we all know your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." Denki Kaminari commented with a smooth hand gesture.

"I'll kill you!"

Maybe Bakugo isn't as intimidating as I thought….

* * *

(Later)

We arrived at a large dome like building and greeted by the space hero Thirteen. She took us inside to find that the building was equipped with a variety of different terrains and scenarios for us to test our rescue abilities. After a speech about how dangerous our quirks can be, Thirteen and Aizawa started to have a private conversation and then everything started to feel wrong.

"Hey Deku, do you feel that…" I don't really know everyone here that well, so as far as I can tell Deku is the smartest and most level headed guy here. He looked a little preoccupied about something, but before he could answer the lights began to short circuit.

"Whoa!" "What's That" "look over there." Someone pointed out in the commotion. A large black vortex began circling in front of the fountain, then suddenly a large wall of black and purple gas formed in the middle of USJ. From it poured hundreds of villains, some of who I recognized as employees of my father. Did he find me already?

I took a battle stance, but I didn't have a weapon. This might be a problem.

"Hey is the training alright starting. I thought we were practicing rescues." Kirishima asked.

"No." I could see Mr Aizawa taking a battle stance, he was no longer our home room teacher, now he was the Pro Hero Eraserhead. "This is the real deal, these are real villains." I already knew that, but now that a teacher confirms it, it feels so much more serious.

"The only heroes here are Thirteen and Eraserhead, he's not here." The purple cloud seemed to have grown eyes, and now spoke with an elegant voice like a gentleman.

"Well crap. Oh well, maybe if we kill enough kids he'll show up to play." This was a villain I didn't recognize, he had silver hair and wore a hand over his face. The gas seemed to be answering to him so I assume he's the leader. Next to him stood a gigantic muscular man with with black skin, a bird-like beak, and an exposed brain.

"Thirteen, protect the students." Eraserhead called out, and Thirteen nodded her helmet and began escorting the students to towards the exit.

"Wait! Mr Aizawa, what about you!? You're fighting style is meant for more one on one close quarters, not all those villains at once." Deku called out, but I'm not sure what he'd do about it. Then again I don't really know his quirk, he could be crazy strong or something he is class 1-A.

"You don't make it as a pro if you don't have more than one trick." With That Eraserhead leapt into battle. With his scarf and his erasing quirk, he easily dispatched villain after villain, but there were too many.

"Young man. I know you might be scared, but we have to move now!" Thirteen was right, I had to move, but not towards the exit. I needed to help Eraserhead. "Huh! where'd he go? He just disappeared!"

"I got him! You're done Eraserhead!" A thug with a spike for an arm charged Aizawa from behind him. "Ugh!" A mouthful of spit flew from his mouth. "W-What!?" He looked down to find my fist planted in his stomach.

"You lost focus…. Don't do that." I teleported above him and swiped my foot into

skull, knocking him away.

"What the hell are you doing here! Get back to class!" Eraserhead scolded as he knocked out two more thugs.

"C'mon, I have the 3rd most combat experience of anyone here. Including these grunts!" I teleported away, letting two charging villains crash into each other. "If things get serious I'll be able to warp a mile away in an instant, so let me help lighten the load for you?"

"Hmmmm. I disapprove greatly, but I can't stop you. Behind you!" Eraserhead alerted, so I teleported away letting my attacker stumble into a well timed uppercut. "You said you were gonna lighten my load. So far that's 12 for me 3 for you. Get to work."

"Yes sir!" I teleported behind a group of villains. "Targeting system on! Let's hope this works." The target in my helmet highlighted eight villains, and I grabbed eight small disks, slightly bigger than a quarter, from a small compartment near my hips. "Take this!"

I threw the disks forward like ninja stars, each of them landing on and sealing themselves to a villain. "Huh? What are these things." The brute-like thug said examining the disks.

"Just wait." I closed my hand tightly, and the disks went off. A small, potent electric charge surged through the villains, frying nerves and immobilizing them. "Woah, not bad. Thanks Power Loader, Hatsume."

* * *

(Flashback, support class)

"This costume is pretty rad, but why is there a targeting system? I don't have a range based quirk." I asked still feeling out the advanced costume.

Power Loader and Hatsume exchanged looks and the latter began to grin wildly. "Well, parents wouldn't exactly be comfortable if we let a student run around with a sword and a bunch of ninja stars, but your skills with weaponry is a major selling point for pro agencies. So we designed these."

Hatsume walked over holding a box full of small blue disks and marble sized balls of red and black. I picked out a disk and began to examine it. "Those are taser disks, throw them like a shuriken and they'll attach themselves to a foe and deliver a powerful non-fatal shock." I put down the disk and picked up one of the black marbles.

"That's a smoke bomb!" Hatsume took over. "And the red ones are design of my very own. Rather than a cloud of smoke, they have a bit more pop! The shock wave from one of those can shatter class, and send a person flying."

"I'll keep that in mind…" I would prefer to use some kind of melee weapon…. Like a sword, but these'll do.

* * *

(End of flashback)

I grabbed a smoke bomb between my fingers as villains began to surround me and threw it on the ground. Immediately a giant cloud of smoke, easily encompassing a 15 meter area, cloaked me and the villains.

"What the hell is this?!" "It's smoke you idiot!" "Is this his quirk?!"

They couldn't see me, but my helmet was equipped with night vision. I could see everything clearly.

"Ah! Somethings got me!" One of the villains yelled before I took out his legs and slammed him into the ground.

"He's in the smoke!" Another villain yelled before I tackled him as well. Villain after villain I was able to take down in the fog. This is almost too easy.

"Ha! Come on give me a real challenge you losers!" Man I sound like Bakugo, this is fun.

"Hey! That's enough! Go check on your classmates, I can take it from here!" Aizawa called out to me, mid combat. "My load has been lightened, thanks. Now get out of here!"

Well I guess the fun's over. I should probably get out while I'm ahead. I looked up to the top of the large stairway, once I was able to see it clearly I warped up there to find a shocking scene. "Wait! Where'd everybody go?" More than half the class missing, and the My remaining classmates and Thirteen were facing the cloud villain.

"That fog! It warped our classmates away!" Deku's friend Uraraka. Called to me.

"His quirk is kinda like yours!" The pink girl Mina Ashido pointed out.

"Our classmates are still here in the USJ, use your quirk to go track everyone down!" Thirteen instructed me. "See if you can get everyone to regroup, we're covered here."

"Wait, why don't we send Yuuto to go retrieve the teachers, he can cover more ground faster than I can." The class rep Tenya Iida said.

"Wait!" I interjected. "I can teleport more than a Mile at once, it could take hours for me of recovery time to reach campus." Teleporting over a mile will leave me momentarily exhausted and confused it could take half an hour for me to recover at least.

"Well that's unfortunate. Do you think you can manage maneuvering the facility?" Thirteen asked of me.

"Yeah, That should be simple." I smirked.

"Then find your classmates and avoid fighting if you can."

"Right!"

* * *

(Shipwreck zone)

Well this was the closest location I could find. A large pool of water filled with villains, at the center was a ship and I could see a couple of my classmates on board, it was far away so I couldn't make out exactly who it was. "Well, I guess I better investigate."

"What!" "Ouch!" "What was that!"

I couldn't see the bow of the ship from the shore, so I teleported from villain to villain, hoping on their shoulders. I made sure to go so fast that I couldn't be spotted, until I could finally see the bow of the ship.

"We're all gonna die!" I was able to catch the tail end of the small Minoru Mineta's freak out.

"Whoooo…." I let out a tired sigh, drawing attention to myself.

"Whaaaahhhhh! When did you get here!?" Mineta yelled at me.

"Uh, just now…" I looked around to see Asui-San and Deku. "Ah! Deku's here, he's pretty smart. And those guys down there aren't all that dangerous, I think I can leave you guys to it. Try to regroup at the entrance. See you guys later!" I turned and jumped off of the boat.

"Wait!" I heard Deku call out, but it was on to the next location.

* * *

(Mountain zone)

I figured it'd be hard to see in most of those enclosed Areas so my quirk would be restricted, so the huge indoor mountain was my next stop.

When I got there I saw a large white blanket and Kaminari-Kun discharging thousands of volts of electricity from his body. So he has an electric based quirk, that's cool. The wave of electricity was able to take care of at least twenty villains.

I decided to go down and congratulate him, so I warped over. "Yo, Kaminari. Great job man, that quirk is super strong. I had no idea how much of a badass you were." Something felt off though.

"Duuuuhhhuuuuhhhhh!" Kaminari started babbling and his facial expression had completely changed.

"Woah! What the hell? Kaminari are you Okay?" I asked, as the large tarp began to move.

"He's fine." I looked over to see Kyoka Jiro, the girl with the headphones quirk lifting up the insulated tarp. "He's just gone over his wattage limit, he'll go back to normal eventually."

I guess it makes since that his quirk would have a limitation like that. It's all natural, unlike mine. Wait a second. "W-what the hell!? Put some clothes on!"

Yaoyorozu was also under the tarp, but her leotard was totally shredded. I quickly turned away and covered my eyes.

"HYAAAHHHHH!" Yaoyorozu shrieked as she covered herself.

"Oh, crap. He warped in here so fast, I forgot about your clothes." Jiro-San apologized as she covered Yaoyorozu with the sheet of insulation. "And you, new kid. Apologize for looking."

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked sounding pretty lame honestly.

After a moment Yaoyorozu emerged from the giant blanket in a new set of clothes, her face red with an embarrassed blush. "Yuuto, status report." She demanded

"Right, I'm sure you figured this out already but our classmates have been scattered across the facility. We're outnumbered 20-1 and we have permission to use our quirks in self defense." I relayed all the information I had, but that's when a thought came to mind. "Um, Yaoyorozu-San. If it's not to much trouble could I get you to make me something?"

"Yeah sure, what do you need."

That's when a satisfied grin popped on my face.

* * *

(Later)

A group of villains stood atop one the rocky cliffs. "Hey! There's some kids down-GYAAH!" One of the thugs dropped to his knees.

"What the hell was tha-AAHHHHGGGG!" Another one down.

"I can't see anything! What is th-HEEEEHHHHHAAAAAHH!" And there's three, just one left.

"Whatever you are, please stop I'm sorry!" Well if he's begging might as well show myself. I appeared in front of the frightened villain.

"Well what do you think." I asked. "4 feet long, 3 pounds, most of the weight in the handle letting it cleave through air silently but effectively." I held up the sword Yaoyorozu had made for me and flicked the blood of his comrades at the villains face. "And razor sharp. Now this is more like it…."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The reveal

It was super cool of Yaoyorozu to make me sword, I've probably taken down like 15 bad guys since I got it. It's major confidence boost, I feel like I could take down even. Wait! "What was that!?"

Thud! Thud! Thud!

It was coming from where Eraserhead was fighting. My helmet comes with built in binoculars, so I used them to find a disturbing scene. Aizawa was being pinned down by the bird villain. He was bleeding from his face and his arm was being crushed by the monsters vicious strength.

"Crap, he's gonna die! I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna have to help lighten your load again." I jumped in the air before vanishing away.

* * *

(Battlefield)

"AAAHHHHAAAAAAHHHHH!" Mr Aizawa yelled in pain as his bones snapped and splintered and broke.

"You can erase quirks, great. But when faced with real natural power. You might as well be a quirkless baby." The silver haired villain taunted.

BLAM! BLAM! Two small explosions erupted on the black of the bird villain.

"Hey! For no particular reason, I take offense to that." Feeling confident, I announced my presence to the villains. God that would be a mistake. "Drop him!"

"Hmmm a child…. It's your funeral." The talkative villain brushed me off. "Alright Nomu, crush him."

"ROOOHHHGGGG!" The bird villain charged, preparing a massive punch, but he's too slow.

Whoooshhhh! Gail force winds blew from that punch, he's got some serious strength, but what good is it if he can't hit me.

"Too slow!" I taunted from behind, prompting the villain to turn around and strike again. Once again I dodged. "So strong, but these blows are predictable."

I dodged another punch that would've killed me. "Or maybe I'm just too good." I pulled out another explosive marble, and hurled it at the hulking beast engulfing him in a large explosion, but he simply walked out of it. "Woah, this guy is blast proof, I thought super strength was his quirk."

"Wh-what are you doing. G-get out of here." Mr Aizawa had recovered enough to speak, but he was losing blood fast. I had to get him out of there. "It's too dangerous, stay any longer and you'll die."

"I'm more suited to fight a bruiser like this." I said, as I continued to dodge his attacks. "If I had more time I'd be able to wear him out, before I take him down. But you're priority one, cause heroes are supposed to save people."

"This isn't training, your not being graded for this. Just run!" Aizawa warned, but I had no plans of listening.

"Don't worry, I'll wrap this up quickly." Time for my ultimate move. "Ultimate sword technique: Phantom Strike!" Using my quirk I teleported around the Bird Villain striking so fast then teleporting away so that the only thing that could be seen were silver flashes, then a cut would appear on the villains body. My attack only lasted about ten seconds, but in that time I was able to cut the villain 97 times on various body parts.

Blood started to gush from the villain and I finished the attack. "Don't worry, none of those strikes are fatal, but you might want to get to a hospital soon. Your bleeding pretty quickly." I stood over the villain to taught but something was wrong.

A large black hand grasped my leg and hoisted me up into the air. I looked to see the slashes on the monster closing and the bleeding stopped, then the monster slammed me into the ground with all his might.

"ACK!" I felt an enormous pain through my back and torso, then I could feel a warm thick liquid oozing up through my throat. It was like I was vomiting but it hurt a lot and it was dark red.

"Well, well. So much for that confident attitude. Hehehehe…" The silver haired villain mocked. "You know a hero, really shouldn't act like a cocky brat. You know there's something about that warp quirk that's pretty familiar. Oh well, time to die. Finish him Nomu."

The giant bird villain, slammed his foot into my side and with the force of a truck, knocking me into a pile of rocks. I could feel it, my organs being damaged and my bones being shattered. The pain was intense, it forced me to...Black out….

* * *

(A few minutes later)

THUD! THUD! CRASH!

"WHHHUGGHHHHH….." What's that noise? Wait?! I'm still alive! "MMMMMUUHHGGGGGHHGGG!" I began to struggle, but I was lodged tightly in the rubble. I was still in pain, but not nearly as much. It was as if shattered bones were piecing themselves back together and shredded muscles were merging back together. "I can't move…."

I'll have to use my quirk to get out of this, but I can't see anything. My helmet is busted too. And these rocks are pretty heavy and the air is thin. I'll suffocate if a I stay too long. I can't use my quirk if I can't perfectly visualize the area I want to teleport to. "I gotta think, concentrate."

The outside is pretty flat, and the floor is concrete. There's a large fountain, and a good amount of greenery. I was next to a lake, but that blow knocked me back a bit. "Come on! Think!" Stupid! I can't speak, gotta conserve oxygen.

THINK! Think! Th-think…. I…. I gotta think. I can't breathe…. No I can't die here! I gotta do it! Now! I can see it! I can use my quirk!

"Hhhuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!" I took a deep breath of fresh air, it worked. I can breathe again…. and I'm standing. I threw off my helmet which was cracked and full of blood and looked down at my legs, they wobbled a bit and were very sore, but I was standing on them and I had sworn I'd broken them. "What the hell is going on?"

In the center of the USJ the bird villain and All Might were grappling between two of the cloud villains teleportation gates. He seemed stuck, and then I was able to see Deku, I mean Izuku charging at the number one hero.

I want to go over to help but my body is still in pain and I kinda wanna see Izuku's quirk in action. So I sat back and watched as the Warping villain manifested in front of him. "Shit I guess I better-"

BOOOM! "Screw off! DEKU!" Bakugou screamed as he blasted the warp villain with his explosion quirk.

As the warping villain was distracted, a wave of ice encased half of the bird villain. That's gotta be Todoroki, he's the only person I know with an ice based quirk like that.

"HYAH!" Kirishima jumped at the head villain, his arm was sharp and jagged like rock. That's a pretty wicked quirk.

"I can't just sit back while everyone else is doing their best. Alright round two." Let's go!

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat-Ugh!" I teleported directly in front of the head villain and silenced him by pointing my sword beneath his chin.

"No more talking for you. It's over, call off your monster and the fart cloud if you don't want things to Get ugly."

"Yuuto! You're not dead!" Izuku called out, making the situation a bit more morbid now.

"Yeah, and I think we've got things covered. These villain types are all the same, as soon as their own lives are in danger they fold like paper. All we gotta do is…. Huh?"

"HahahahahaHahahahaha Ha…." A disgustingly low and uneasy crackle began to poor from the main villains mouth. "HAHAHAHA! Kurogiri look who it is. HAHAHAHAHAHA! It's that quirkless boy the boss turned into a murder machine, now he's trying to play hero! HAHAHAHAHA! I knew you felt familiar, but this is hilarious."

H-How did he know. Does that mean they're the…. "Shut up! Don't tell me you guys are the League of Villains!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Bingo kid!" I slowly began to back away from the silver haired villain. I could feel the confused stares of my classmates baring into my back, as the Villain continued crackling. "And you wanna know something else? You see Nomu over there." He pointed at the bird villain. "He was made using your blueprints, so you're his older brother."

"Blueprints, they made you! Yuuto What are they talking about man?" Kirishima called out.

"How are you related to these villains?" Todoroki followed up.

"Did he say you were quirkless?" This time Izuku.

"So your Power was made by someone else then given to you." Bakugou scratched his chin, then looked over at Izuku, then back at me with a grin. "Ha! I knew that power was way too overpowered to be real! Ya dang Test Tube!"

""Test Tube?"" Izuku And Kirishima asked.

"Yeah that's his new nickname, cuz he was made in a lab whatever." Bakugou explained, still proud of himself for coming up with it. "Listen Test Tube, your damn origin story can wait, I'm sure the damn nerd wants to hear all about it. But right now use that fake power of yours either to help or get the hell out of the way!"

"Yeah ok, Bakugou's right. Let's talk about this later." Kirishima was able to collect himself, I gotta give him credit for being able to remain cool in a crisis. And I gotta….. Thank Bakugou… For being able to keep everyone focused. That's pretty weird now that I think about it.

"Young Yuuto!" All Might called out to me. As I kept the villain at bay with my sword. "I'm sorry that your secret had to come out this way. After I take care of things here, I promise to help you explain yourself to your classmates. But right now, let me take care of this."

"Right…." I was in no shape to fight, I had to admit that. It was best for me to retreat now. I teleported over towards the rest of my class, where I was met with more uneasy glares. "Uh… hey guys. What's up."

"..."

"Yeah, That figures."

"Alright, that's enough sidetracking. Nomu!" The head villain called out to the bird monster who was still frozen in ice, but regardless it began to move, but in doing so the right side of its body shattered and broke off.

The destroyed tissue immediately began regenerating and repairing itself. "So that's what he meant by my blueprints. I'm the prototype." I said allowed to myself.

"What do you mean prototype?" Todoroki asked, in a more curious tone rather than he was accusing me.

"Oh, Well… That monster hit me earlier and I took some major damage, lots of broken bones and stuff, but my body has been slowly recovering. But not like that, even now I'm still in pain but he's good as new after a few seconds." After my explanation, the silver haired villain began to clap.

"Good job kid, you really are smart." He complimented, I think. It kinda sounded sarcastic. "When my master made you he had to keep your daddy happy, so no turning you into a monster. He also couldn't stuff you full of powerful quirks like Nomu there. Teleportation and healing to an extent are all you got, but anything instantly fatal will kill you. Which reminds me, Kurogiri you and Nomu deal with All Might. I'll kill the brats." The silver haired villain charged us and we took a defensive pose but it wouldn't matter.

"Not on your life!" All Might went after the villain, only to be intercepted by Nomu. But that wouldn't matter. The shock wave of the collisions between Nomu and All Might, stopped the lead villain in his tracks.

"Woah….." I couldn't help but marvel at the force of the blow.

"You idiot! Nomu has a shock absorption quirk, did you forget!" The villain called out.

"No I just don't care!" All Might fired another punch, then another and another. Each creating massive shockwaves, and moving faster than I could follow. "You said it yourself it's absorption not nullification, that means there's only so much he can take." It was almost blinding, confidence poured from All Might. No wonder he's number one, incredible. His punches began to overtake Nomu, even with all his strength made to counter All Might! He's still able to knock him away.

"A real hero! Always finds a way for justice to be served!" He began Knocking Nomu across the USJ. The fight was totally in All Mights favor. Nomu couldn't stand up to his power. "Now kids listen up! I know you've heard this before, but allow me to show you what it truly means to go beyond. PLUS ULTRA!" The school Motto. To go beyond. All Might took those words and combined them with the most powerful punch I'd ever seen and fired it directly into Nomu, at that point no amount of shock absorption was going to save him.

Nomu blasted through the glass ceiling with a powerful CRASH! Into the stratosphere and it didn't look like he was coming back down…

"That was like the finishing move in a video game…." Kirishima tried to equate it to something, but even that comparison was an understatement. "I've never seen such brute strength."

"Imagine having power like that." Bakugou growled. "He must of been hitting it so fast it couldn't regenerate."

"He is the best…"

"That's how you get to be a pro."

"I don't get it…" I mumbled. "As long as he's out there, how could anyone. My brother, my sister, father… How could anyone ever choose to be evil, he's too great…" I dropped to my knees. He's so strong he's smoking.

"He cheated…." The silver haired villain mumbled as he began scratching his face. "Damn it! If Nomu was still here, you'd be dead. He'd rush you right now!"

"Tomura Shigaraki!" The fog villain called out. "You must calm yourself. Our attack worked, it's clear that the Symbol of Peace has been weakened now is our chance to strike."

"You're right we have to do it now." The psycho Shigaraki guy stopped scratching himself and turned his attention to the smoking All Might. "The final boss is right in front of us."

"We need to take care of these low lifes." Todoroki announced to Izuku. "Will you help us."

"Ugh…" I grunted as I rose to my feet. "Don't worry, I got your back."

"No." A stream of ice ran towards me and encased my foot. "There are too many unknowns surrounding you right now. We'll handle this ourselves. So Midoriya…"

We both turned to see Izuku crouched in a squat before rocketing forward faster than eyes could follow. "Damn! He's fast!" It's almost like All Might. That's quite the quirk.

He flew towards Shigaraki at amazing speeds readying a powerful punch. But he wasn't fast enough, they're warp villain caught him and summoned a gate right in front of him and the head villains pale hand slithered through.

Crap! I can't move, Todoroki has me frozen in ice. This is bad, someone's gotta help him. But I can't move, someone's gotta…. BANG!

A bullet shot through the villains hand and a wave of blood poured out. Then two more gunshots went off. BANG! BANG! Firing off towards the mountain area. It was the gun hero Snipe and the rest of the U.A. Pros and the class rep. I guess he did it.

"Crap the pros are here. It really is game over. Kurogiri, hurry up let's get out of here!" BANG! BANG! Two more bullets flew into each of his legs, sending him into the ground. Before the fog villain could rescue his ally a powerful vacuum started to suck him up, it was our instructor the rescue hero Thirteen, but the villain was able to create a warp gate letting the two of them escape and that would mark the end of our escapades at the USJ.

* * *

(U.A main campus)

After a long silent bus ride home, we arrived at school. Izuku and All Might were both rushed to the infirmary apparently they got pretty messed up.

The school was surrounded by reporters, luckily the policemen there were able to keep them from hounding us. We were instructed to immediately return to our classroom and I decided that I had to come clean. Bakugou, Kirishima and Todoroki already knew some of the truth but not all of it…

* * *

(Classroom 1-A)

"Yo, Yuuto why'd you call us here?" The pink girl Mina Ashido asked.

"Yeah Man is everything okay?" The kind hearted Mashirao Ojiro followed up.

"Yeah…" Bakugou, Kirishima, And Todoroki all remained silent. I guess they probably figured it out already. "Listen guys there's something you should probably know about me. Your all my classmates and I don't wanna lie to you guys." Concerned looks came back from my classmates. "My power, the ability to instantaneously change my location. Vanishing, teleportation, warping, whatever you wanna call it. It's not real, it's not a natural quirk like all of you possess. My abilities were created in a laboratory. I was born without any power, quirkless…."

Gasps erupted from my class, and chatter of disbelief, but I wasn't finished. "Wait, let me continue… Please." They quieted down. "That's not the worst of it. I come from a long line of super villains. My father, older sister and brother are all villains. In fact my father is famous lord of crime, he's the reason I have these powers because of my father's influence over the criminal world. Another crime lord was able to give me these abilities in exchange for my father's support. But that's getting off topic the point is I wasn't made to be a hero, I'm supposed to use my powers for evil. I shouldn't be here. I just admire heroes so much, I don't wanna be evil." I bowed to my class trying to keep from tearing up.

No one said anything for awhile, at least not loud enough to for me to hear. I know that they must be in shock, but they could at least say…

"Oh god! NOBODY CARES!" Bakugou yelled, shocking everyone myself included. "You don't think you should be here? You have the ability to teleport and you don't think you belong? You think sticky balls over there has more of a place here then you." He pointed his thumb over at Mineta, almost making him faint. "Chill out will you! Ya damn Test Tube drama queen! So what your dad is a super villain, my dad is a damn Accountant! Don't think you're special just cause you got some fancy fake quirk, I'm still better than you!"

Bakugou's freak out was unexpected but it kinda brought everyone to their senses. "It shouldn't matter who your father is, he can't define your destiny." I think Todoroki just tried to cheer me up.

"Not to mention your moves are totally killer dude!" Kaminari also came to my defense. "I saw you and that sword, it was like. WHOOSH! SLASH! SLASH!" He pretended to wave a sword.

"Yes, your skills are very impressive." Yaoyorozu nodded.

"And you're very brave too, you rushed in to save Mr Aizawa when no one else would. That's pretty heroic." Asui added.

"It's nice to know the pretty boy isn't that perfect."Mineta whispered to Sero.

"OH COME ON! Quit gushing over him! He's not that special!" Bakugou yelled again.

So I guess everyone's pretty much accepted it, that's good. Maybe now I can live a pretty normal school life….. If only.

* * *

(Meanwhile Outside Classroom 1-A)

A girl with black hair done in a ponytail and a man holding a camera stood outside the classroom, dressed in police uniforms, with the door open a crack.

The dark haired woman turned to whisper to the camera. "You heard it here first, UA Hero course class 1-A new student Yuuto Genji is related to a strong super villain family and was formerly quirkless. What an amazing scoop!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sports Festival

(On set of a Televised News Station)

"Greetings Viewers, this is Daikaku Miyagi." A Middle Aged man with combed back blonde hair and large glasses that completely covered his eyes and a single horn protruding from the left side of his head addressed the studio's large video camera. "Our top story today, U. A. first year high school student Yuuto Genji. Recently one of our reports discovered that young Yuuto was actually born quirkless and to a prominent family of super criminals. Recently there has been a lot of speculation, but thanks to our friends at U. A. High School, we have Yuuto Genji here in person on his day off. Yuuto, come on out!"

* * *

(Yuuto's POV)

GULP! I swallowed a mouthful of spit as I tried to bite back my pride. After my secret got out, U. A. set up this interview to help clear things up a bit. Since it was technically my problem and my fault that this information got out the school thought it'd be better that I was the one clearing things up at least partially. Mr Aizawa even went so far as to say he was going to be grading me on this to make up for some of my missed assignments from the beginning of the year. The only problem is that I'm not great with crowds…

Mr Miyagi beckoned to me from his seat, which was my que to make my entrance. I walked on stage and immediately a camera was on me and followed me to my seat. I could feel myself sweating under the two piece suit U. A. provided me with. I stiffly took a seat next to the horned man.

"Greetings Mr Miyagi." I said as I awkwardly bowed in my seat.

"Thank you, and thanks for being here today young man." Miyagi-san smiled. "I hope you don't mind but I've prepared a few questions that I know the Viewers and I would like you to answer."

Okay okay… Yuuto breathe! It's just you and him, don't think about the camera's. All you gotta do is have a normal conversation. "I'll gladly answer what I can, but I'll warn you that there are some things I'm not at liberty to talk about." I smiled back as I replied.

"Alright, first question. You said you were born quirkless, but you clearly have a power now. Can you tell us about your power and how you got it?" Mr Miyagi said as he read off a piece of paper.

"Well my quirk is called Vanishing it allows me to teleport myself instantaneously anywhere in my field of vision. It was given to me less than a year ago, who gave it to me and how they did I'm not at liberty to say." I lifted my hand apologetically.

Mr Miyagi and I continued for a few minutes answering a variety of questions from where I'm living to my family and how I feel about them. "Alright I have one more question and it's a pretty big one. Why exactly do you want to be a Hero?"

Oh, he was right. This was a pretty tough question. "Well… I have to think about it, I know why it's just hard to put into words…. It has to do with being quirkless. There are so many people who, even if they have powers still can't defend themselves from those who want to use their quirks for evil. I want to fight for those people who can't, because I know what it's like to be powerless."

"That's a good answer, well I can't speak for our viewers but you've got my support hero. I'll definitely be rooting for you in the upcoming sports festival." With that Mr Miyagi put his list of questions away and ended my segmint. "I want to once again thank young Yuuto here not to mention U. A. High School for letting him join us this morning. Stay tuned after the break we have special report on the Hero Killer Stain one of our experts will attempt to predict where he'll strike next."

"And cut!" The lead cameraman signaled. "Great job kid."

* * *

(The U.A. exchange student apartments, Yuuto's Room)

I sat quietly in my bed, I decided to use the remainder of my day off to relax but that was easier said than done. "Uhhhgggg….. I forgot about the sports festival... " I groaned aloud.. To myself.. Alone… Kinda sad the more I think about it. I doubt I have much to worry about when it comes to the sports festival, but it really is kind of a bad time. Every news station, article, and website. They're all saying the same thing, and it's hard not to read comments on internet.

"Quirkless? Are you serious? He doesn't belong at U.A. Give his spot to someone else."

"Come on! His dad's a Super Villain! This is clearly a trap, why can't anyone else see it."

"This is crazy! He'll never be a Hero! Not in a million years!"

Yeah, comments like that kinda sting. Though I really have no one to blame but myself and my big mouth. There's really only one thing to do, I'll have to use this Sports Festival as a chance to prove I belong… Man even in my head that sounds cheesy.

I lied down in my bed as I continued to mull things over, when I suddenly heard a knock on the door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I hopped out of bed and slowly made my way to the door. It's probably Aizawa here to talk to me about my interview. I thought as I slowly opened the door, but much to my surprise my scruffing looking, often brooding teacher wasn't there to greet me. Rather a blonde girl with two jagged horns protruding from her head. "Tsunotori-san?"

"I-uh… Yuuto-kun.. How are you?" Tsunotori-san stumbled over words a bit, I suppose that makes sense considering Japanese isn't her first language. "My parents just sent me some american movies in a care package! I was wondering if you wanted watch them with me, they have japanese subtitles. So uh maybe?"

"Um, yeah it's fine with me but are you sure it's okay with you. I'm sure you've heard already heard, about my family and how I got my powers? Surely it's hard to trust me now that you know." My class took the news pretty well, but that's probably because it was I who told them. I came clean and owned up to the truth, but the other hero class and most of the school found out through the news or online. Like I was trying to decieve my fellow students and given that I was allowed into the hero course without so much as taking the entrance examine can't be helping my case.

"I was a bit shocked when I first heard." Tsunotori-san answered truthfully. "But then Mr Aizawa explained everything to our class, I can't believe your father could treat you like that. He's supposed to be family, just because you were born weak and powerless…"

Just what did Aizawa say to Class-B? "Ughh… Anyway, you said something about a movie? Let's do that." Anything that changes the subject.

"Really? Alright!" The blonde immediately perked up, and took me by the arm leading me into her room. "This is gonna be fun, I promise."

"If you say so…"

* * *

(The next day at school)

"That poor guy…" A girl I've never seen before muttered as I passed by on my way to class.

"I know right!" Her friend replied. "Even for a Villain that's just cruel, how could you treat a poor defenseless child like that?"

Damn it! Did Mr Aizawa seriously spill the beans to the whole school. I'm sick of the sympathy, and the words they use.. Kinda hurt…. That's it, I don't need to stick around for this. I used my vanishing to take a short cut, immediately appearing in front of mister Aizawa's door, well at least I don't have to worry about any more sappy sympathetic stares here. I opened the door. "Hey guys, how's everyone doing?"

When I first entered the room there was a roar of loud chatter, but it soon grew silent after I opened my big mouth. All eyes were once again on me, everyone feels so bad for me. "Really? Huuhhhh…" I sighed. "You guys too?" I slowly made my way over to my desk, dropped my bag down next to me and plopped down in my seat and put my head down on the table. "This sucks…"

My class kept there eyes on me, I could tell they felt bad but couldn't help there actions. Not that I blame them, this has gotten out of hand but I suppose that's my fault for letting that information slip out and not being careful about who was watching. I sat at my desk moping for a bit longer before someone finally decided to speak up to me.

"Hey…." I looked up to see Yaoyorozu-san looking back with a concerned expression on her face, Todoroki-kun was looking back too but his facial expression had changed much. "Are you alright? This whole experience must be exhausting. I'm sorry things turned out this way."

"I've read a few things that people have said about you online. They are incredibly rude, it must be awful for you." Todoroki said bluntly. "You shouldn't be so open with your personal life…" Yaoyorozu-san glared at the boy, but Todoroki-kun didn't seem to care.

"No he's right, the teachers warned me not to talk openly about my family or my quirk but after what went down at the USJ I felt like I had to tell you guys the truth. In hindsight it was probably a better idea to keep that information to myself." I smiled bitterly, its not right to blame my classmates for the way they treat me everything that's happening now is on me.

Yaoyorozu-san moved to say something, but someone else beat her too it. "Good, I'm glad you learned your lesson." The homeroom teacher Mr Aizawa interrupted, catching me off guard. After the incident at the USJ, his face was covered in bandages do to the damage he had sustained from the villains attack. "You should really listen to your teachers, we know a thing or two about this sort of thing. Knowledge has power, which is why we have to keep some of it to ourselves. This is on you, so I don't wanna hear anymore complaining from you. Got it?

"Yes sir!" I sat up in attention. Other students mumbled amongst themselves about Mr Aizawa's injuries but to me it just reinforced the determination it takes to be a pro hero and to teach at UA.

"Good, now listen up class your fight isn't over yet!" Mr Aizawa addressed the class, getting the entire room to shutter in fear before he could even finish. "The UA sports festival is about to start…"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU START WITH THAT!" The whole classroom yelled back in frustration..

* * *

(Later)

"Why the heck are you guys here?!" The brown haired Uraraka-san blurted out.

A large group of student from different classes, other hero course students, those from support general studies and business course all piled up outside our classroom.

"I won't be held hostage!" The easily excited mineta yelled at the crowd.

"Do you students have some sort of business with our class?" Class rep Tenya Iida delegated.

The rest of the class whispered amongst themselves, before Bokugo stepped forward with an out of character level headed and well thought out response. "There scouting out the competition you idiots… Our class survived a real life villain attack, they wanna check us out before the sports festival." Bakugo walked up to the front door, not intimidated by the crowd. His fierce presence made the intruders near the front of the door sweat nervously. "Well now you know what a future pro looks like, so move it extras." And now he's back to the more traditional Bakugo.

"So this is 1-A huh?" A purple haired boy with a rough almost growly voice came forward from the crowd. He had tired eyes, and stood slouched forward with his hands in his pocket. "I thought you were suppose to be impressive, but you sound like an asshole. I hope not everyone in the hero course is as delusional as you seem to be. It sucks that you all seem to be a bunch of egotists. I wanted to be in the hero course, but like many others I had to choose a different path. I guess that's life… I didn't cut it the first time, but now I have another shot. If we impress at the sports festival than they can choose to move some of us up and that means they'll move some of you guys out…"

When the stranger said this, I immediately thought of my situation. I was already a late admission and probably shouldn't be in the hero course to begin with, plus with the news of my family and the origin of my quirk becoming public knowledge a lot of people online and in the media have said that I don't belong here. Moving me down would certainly save UA a bit of face.

"As far as scouting the competition is concerned…" The purple haired boy continued. "Some of these guys may be here for that reason but not me. I'm here to give you a warning, if you don't give it your best then I'll take your spot right out from under you… So watch out."

I didn't know that students name, but what he said hit home with me personally. I remember lying awake in my bed that night thinking about what his words meant. "I'm already on the outside looking in, it's hard not to have a prejudice so I don't blame my classmates for the way they treat me but this is about my dream. To protect those who can't protect themselves, I need to becoming a hero. To do that, I have to prove to everyone I belong here…"

* * *

(Later, in a forested area)

On one of my days off from class, I made my way to wooded part of the UA campus in my PE sweats and carrying a gym bag. I placed the bag down unzipped it and pulled out a long katana stilled in its saya (scabbard) and unsheathed it, the silver blade shined and sparkled in the sunlight. "Well let's get to work…"

The UA sports festival is the most watched sporting event on the planet. Students with unique and powerful quirks battle it out in a variety of contests that shows off the applications of a person's quirk, while also pushing them to their limits. While I was training with my father, he would have me watch recordings of past sports festivals to help me learn about different quirks and how they are used. Along with high profile teaching staff, the sports festival is one of the reasons why UA has the best hero program in the country. So with it coming up here pretty soon, I decided to take the time to train.

I reached into my pocket, holding my sword in the other hand, and pulled out a four pointed shuriken and held it between my index and middle finger. "Ha!" I flung the small blade out directly in front of me, letting it fly for almost a second before I teleported in front of it and struck it down with my sword. CLANG! A small amount of sparks flew off my katana as I knocked the throwing star away to my left. "One." I counted aloud before pulling another throwing star out of my pocket.

The USJ incident really opened my eyes as far as my limitations are concerned. This type of training will help me with my reaction time, and precise teleportation also it should help with my swordsmanship as far as countering is concerned.

I flung the next shuriken and quickly teleported after it, I readied to strike it down but my aim was off and I threw it higher than expected. "AH!" The sharp blade flew across my face, cutting through the skin and leaving a deep bleeding gash down the side of my cheek. It stung but it wasn't going to kill me, so after being inspired by Mr Aizawa I chose to press on. I walked over and pulled the bloody shuriken and pulled it out of the grass. "And we're back to zero..."

I threw the star back out in front of me and teleported after it. CLANG! "One…" CLANG! "Two…" CLANG! "Three…"

I continued with my training for hours. I started in the morning and by the time I was finished the sky had turned orange in the evening. CLANG! "Ninety-eight….hah...haahh…" My body was dripping in sweat and my hair was a matted mess. CLANG! "Ninety-nine...Haahh…" CLANG! "One Hundred!..." I called out as I dropped to my knees and my sword which was now dented and battered, my body was covered from head to toe in cuts none of them where too serious and thanks to my enhanced healing, the cut on my face had quickly scabbed and was already becoming a healed scar. I looked down at my mangled sword and sighed. "Haaahh…. Maybe Yaoyorozu-san will make me another on…"

* * *

(The morning of the sports festival)

The UA campus was buzzing with activity, thousands of people had gathered to watch the sports festival in person. The school grounds where littered with booths and stands selling food and merchandise, it was like a huge festival or some kind of convention. Meanwhile my classmates and I where cooped up in a waiting designated to our class as we prepared to display our quirks to the world.

This year the festival had us wearing our gym uniforms as opposed to our costumes, which was fine with me since it was the uniform I did most of my training in. While other students where conversing to themselves, I was keeping to myself hoping to control my stage fright, but some students were making that difficult.

"Midoryia…" Todoroki-kun stood up in the middle of the room to call out deku, and immediately all eyes were on their conversation.

"Hey Todoroki-kun!" Deku jumped after being confronted. "Whats up?..."

Todoroki continued in a very calm voice. "From an objective standpoint, I think it's fair to say that I'm stronger than you."

"Yeah…" Deku began to sweat. "That's true…"

"But you have All Might on your side." Todoroki quickly cut to the heart of the matter. "I don't want to pry about your relationship, but I you should know that I plan to defeat you…"

"Yo! What are you doing picking a fight all of a sudden." Kirishima-kun stood up trying to break the tension in the room, placing a hand on Todoroki-kun's shoulder. "We're about to start.."

Todoroki-kun brushed Kirishima-kun off and began to walk away. "This is a competition, we aren't here to be friendly. This isn't a team effort."

"Todoroki wait!" Deku called out before Todoroki-kun left, getting him to pause briefly. "I don't know what your thinking, or why you want to defeat me. Yeah off course your better than me, you probably have more potential than all of us. That's why you got into UA so easily…"

"Midoryia, I think your being to hard on yourself and the rest of us..." Kirishima-kun who was still trying to play mediator, interrupted.

"No he's right you guys. The other classes are gonna be coming for us. We need to give this everything we got!" Deku lectured to the rest of the class before directing his attention back to Todoroki-kun. "I'll be aiming for the top myself!"

Woah, Deku is usually so humble and modest. Not the type of guy to declare war on one of the most powerful students in school. It just proves how important this festival is, everyone is looking for the top spot.

I looked over at Bakugo and man he was steaming, his face muscles were twitching and I thought his teeth would break with how bad he was biting down. So in an attempt to break tension, I called out to him. "You feeling left out Bakugo? I can declare war on you if you want."

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN SCIENCE PROJECT!" He exploded at me, getting smiles out of the rest of the class.

I stood up, to finish. "Well I'm doing it anyway, Katsuki Bakugo I am going to beat you." He looked up at me with burning eyes, but let me continue without interrupting. "But not just you, Deku too and Todoroki-kun. Yaoyorozu-san, Iida-kun, Kirishima-kun, Uraraka-san, and even Mineta-kun. I'm gonna beat each and everyone of you if I have to, because I'm gonna win this whole thing. I'm gonna show everyone that I can be a hero and that my dream is just as powerful as anyone here. I'm coming for all of you, so watch out."


	6. Chapter 6

(Announcement)

Hey guys, I can see in my story stats that there are a lot of you guys reading this story, and I really appreciate it but if you guys are really enjoying this story I need you guys to follow and favorite, it would mean so much to me. Also if you guys could leave a review about weather you like this or not and what I can do to make the story better, without further adieu, enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 6: Let the games begin!

(Yuuto's POV)

"WELCOME IN THE HERO COURSE STUDENTS OF CLASS 1-A!" Our english teacher, the pro hero Present Mic was serving as the announcer for the games and our class was the first to be introduced.

We made our entrance through a tunnel on the bottom of the arena. We walked across the arena floor as Present Mic began to introduce other classes. While some of my classmates waved and enjoyed the spotlight I tried to hide in the crowd, but that didn't help keep the disapproving eyes of the crowd off my back. I even heard a few of the audience members boo…

"Haahh…" I sighed and lowered my head as we approached a stage at the center of the arena.

"Now for the introductory speech!" A scantily clad woman with long black hair and waiving a whip, called attention to the stage.

This was the art teacher, as well as pro hero midnight. The way she dressed garnered the attention of the male crowd as well as some of the students.

"They need to talk to Miss Midnight about her outfit." Kirishima said with a bashful smile on his face.

I might've been blushing too but I had other problems on my hands…

"Hey!" A student from another class whispered aggressively at me, in an attempt to get my attention. I looked over to find him huddled with two other students. "You're the supervillain's kid right? You're dead meat." The boy threatened as his buddies slid their fingers over their throats.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes, the taunting wasn't really hurtful at this point as it was expected and kinda irritating. I didn't recognize them so I don't think they were from class B, so I probably don't need to worry about them being much of an obstacle in the future.

"Silence! For the student pledge we have Katsuki Bakugo!" Midnight called out, as Bakugo stumbled his way up the stairs to the top of the podium.

"I just wanna say… I'm gonna win…" Bakugo bluntly declared victory before the games had even began, and an uproar of disapproval rang from the students. I stood closer to the back so I couldn't really see what was going on but I think Bakugo deserves credit. I don't think I'd have worded it exactly the same way he did, but I share his sentiments. I don't plan on losing to any of these guys either!

Bakugo climbed down and joined the crowd, leaving Midnight to continue with the introduction. The score bored above the arena lit up with the words "First Game!"

"Without any further adieu it's time to begin! This is where you begin to feel the pain!" Midnight declared with the wave of her hand as a large holographic screen appeared behinder and a spinning wheel began to turn.

Finally the wheel stop spinning and we learned the title of our first game "Obstacle Race".

"Tada!" Midnight waved. "All eleven classes will participate in this treacherous contest, the track is four kilometers on the outside of the stadium. I don't wanna restrain anyone, at least in this game." Miss Midnight licked her lips. "As long as you don't leave the course, your free to do whatever you wish! Now take your places!"

As my classmates lined up, all I could think was that this was perfect as Midnight called out "Begin!"

Everyone took off for the doorway, which was quickly overcrowded. I'm sure it was a test of sorts, but I didn't plan to play by those rules. While other students trampling each other, I teleported on top of one of the larger students heads, and using my agility I leapt from head to head until finding daylight.

Once I exited the doorway, I wasn't quite paying attention to where I was landing and slipped on a floor of ice. "AAAHHH!" I looked out in front to see Todoroki-kun had taken a massive lead, not for long. I looked up to see Aoyama-kun and Yaoyorozu-san propelling themselves through the air, following closely behind them was Bakugo. "Perfect…"

"I won't let you get a head, you ICY HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo was focused on Todoroki-kun, leaving himself open. "Huh?"

I teleported above the flying blonde boy, and slammed my feat down into his back, knocking him down onto the icy floor.

"WHAT THE!?" Bakugo didn't know what had hit him, he simply watched as I landed in front of him and started running, but I made sure to shoot him a smile from over my shoulder which may have been a mistake. "Grrrrrrr… I'LL KILL YOU! YOU GODDAMN SCIENCE PROJECT!"

He let rip a massive explosion, propelling himself at me much faster than I anticipated, but still not fast enough. Before he could make impact, I teleported a few more feet in front of where I was, causing him to fall face first on the ground once more. Rather than sticking around to taunt him a bit more, I decided it was time to take the lead.

I began to teleport further ahead, stopping by Todoroki-kun to show that I could keep pace with him. I could tell by the look in his eye that he didn't expect to be caught this early on, but he said it himself. We aren't here to be friends.

In an attempt to take out the major competition I tried to sweep for his legs to knock him down, but unsurprisingly he managed to dodge. Normally a sweep like that would be risky, but not for me. I was on the ground, but rather than losing pace I teleported a few feet further ahead of Todoroki-kun and took off down the track.

I turned the first corner and planned to go for an all out sprint, but I was suddenly stopped in my tracks. "Woah!" I looked up to find a wall of giant green robots blocking my path. "Crap…" I can't see past the massive machines, which means I'll have to deal with them before moving forward.

While I sat back to think for a second, Todoroki came skating bye with a trail of ice. He hesitated for a second too, before creating a massive wave of ice that immobilized at least three robots instantly.

"Woah… You go all of them…" I marveled at Todoroki-kun's handy work.

"Well… Not exactly all of them." He replied, a bit of frost coming of his breath. Just as he said this one of the massive robots began to move towards me. "Looks like its locked on, but its not after me."

Crap… The massive robot rose its metallic arm into the air as it planned to squash me, before it could make impact I teleported above the giant robotic hand and landing on top of it. I then began to run up the robots arm. Todoroki-kun reminded me of something, his flashy ice wall wasn't just effective, it was impressive. This is a chance for us to get scouted, my quirk doesn't exactly stand out even if it does have its practical uses. I have to sell myself on my other abilities.

I jumped up from the end of the robots forearm to its shoulder without teleporting, then from the shoulder to an area behind its head where I found some stray wires and electronic components and ripped them out as well as a long metal rod, about five feet in length.

I leapt from the robot as it began to self detonate behind me in a large explosion. I teleported in midair to the ground, and did a front roll to reduce the inertia from the fall and to keep me hurting myself. I picked myself back up as well as the metal rod and continued to sprint forward. I passed the wall of giant robots, but there were still waves of smaller drones in front of me. It ate away at a bit of the time, but using the metal rod I decided to take down a few of the lower level bots on my way to the next obstacle.

* * *

(Sports festival arena stands, 3rd person POV)

The holographic screen showed footage of Yuuto taking down the giant robot. The audience watched in shock of what they were watching.

"That kid…. Is actually pretty good…" One spectator stated.

"Hey I know him, he's that kid from the news." Another voice, this time a woman replied.

"Seriously, the supervillain's son? That kid?" A man called back.

"No way, I thought he was supposed to be quirkless. He's kicking ass!" A more enthusiastic spectator called back.

"This is UA's newest student Yuuto Genji!" Present Mic began to commentate. "He's received a lot of attention from the medium recently, he's also from class 1-A, so what's the scoop Eraser?"

"Well let's get preconceptions out of the way first. For any who may believe that he still holds allegiance to his crime lord father, should really think again. He's made it clear that he and his family don't see eye to eye, he won't even respond to his last name." Mr Aizawa explained. "As for his quirk, yes it may have been given to him artificially but he knows who to use as effectively as most of our students but it's not just his quirk that was given to him, he told me that his very body was modified to be a weapon I wouldn't call it superhuman but his strength speed and reflexes are certainly assets. It wasn't too long ago that he managed to hold off a powerful villain on his own and doing so he managed to save an elementary school."

"Alright, alright. We don't need the backstory." Present Mic blurted out. "Tell us about the quirk."

"Fine…" Aizawa replied in a depressed tone. "His quirk is called vanishing. He can instantly transport himself and anyone he's touching anywhere in his scope of vision. Doing so too many times or for too great a distance drains his stamina, but if he really wanted to he could probably finish this course in a matter of seconds, that means he's showing off."

* * *

(Yuuto's POV)

I got past the final wave of robots, but had lost my first place spot. I wanted to warp to the front of the line but I need to show off a bit more of my athleticism. Aside from those with speed quirks, I should be faster than most of these guys. It was another straightforward running segment and I began to pass my classmates and the other students, but then I saw a cluster of students huddled up in front of the next obstacle.

I pushed my way past the crowd to find a deep rocky ravine filled with stone pillars protruding up from the bottom and tight ropes suspended over the canyon. I'm sure they meant for us to use the tight ropes to cross, but I have a better idea.

Using my quirk, I teleported from pillar to pillar, I would jump as I landed to show off a bit more athleticism and make it look a bit more heroic. I leapt from pillar to pillar, vanishing as I did so. Unlike the robot trial, I traversed this one quickly and easily but didn't take time to show off like earlier.

I needed to recover some ground so I blew through the canyon challenge as fast as I could and I was soon on the final stretch of the race. There was another brief running segment before the last obstacle. "Well...haahh…. Crap!" I managed to get out between pants as I stared out at a mine field. I squinted my eyes and I could see Todoroki-kun carefully traversing the dangerous ground, at this point he had gotten too far for me to catch him by foot.

"Crap!... I can't see the end…" I can't risk just warping randomly onto that mine field, that could be disastrous. I had to think of a different strategy, but unfortunately I wouldn't get that chance.

"HEEYYY!" I heard Bakugo call out from behind me, so I turned around just in time to see him blasting towards me. "I TOLD YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

He was coming in fast, but not fast enough. I leapt out of the way as Bakugo landed with a fiery blast ready in his hand. His attack missed, but he wasn't done. "DIE!" He began throwing blasts at me, but I managed to keep out of range by jumping back.

"Hey!" I called back to Bakugo, but he kept up his attack. Keeping on the defensive, I had to prioritize dodging and being evasive because of how fierce and unrelenting his onslaught was. I had to keep my eyes locked on to so I couldn't warp away. "Listen!" I called back again but I was ignored.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" Bakugo called out again as he continued to make massive fiery blasts from his hands, one blast at a time.

Fine, I guess we'll do this the hard way. I hopped back one more time, as I analyzed my opponent. Bakugo just fired a blast with his left hand, which means the next attack is coming from….

I warped right up to Bakugo, getting close up in his face startling him. Then using my palm, I struck Bakugo on the wrist knocking his hand away and sending his explosive blast away to his right, then in the same motion I slammed my other fist into his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

"AAHHH!" Bakugo grunted as he fell to the ground. "What the hell was that…."

"Listen psycho." I said standing over him. "I'm sure later in this tournament you'll have a chance to blow my face off, but right now it's a race and we're losing." I pointed to Todoroki-kun who was out way ahead of the rest of us. "But I have an idea on how one of us can win this race and beat each other up later."

"Hmmm…. What do you have in mind?" Bakugo asked as he picked himself up out of the dirt.

I leaned in and whispered my plan into his ear, this got the blonde boy to smile a creepy and toothy grin.

* * *

(3rd person POV)

The scarred Todoroki carefully paced himself as he traversed the perilous mine field.

"Hey Todoroki-kun!" The ice user turned his head around to Yuuto had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in the air above him with Bakugo sitting atop his shoulders.

"GO TO HEELLLLLL!" Bakugo screamed, putting his hands out in the air behind him and like engines on a jet he used his blasts to rocket them towards the half and half boy.

"Huh?" Todoroki, didn't have time to process what he was seeing before Yuuto planted his feet onto Todoroki's back, the moment knocking him over. But his quick reflexes allowed him to create an ice way to keep him from hitting a mine.

The three boys climbed to their own feet and now stood in a three way face off for first place. "You two teamed up?" Todoroki asked, his breath still frosty after using his quirk.

"Hell no!" Bakugo bursted out. "We just agreed that we weren't gonna let you take first."

"Exactly." Yuuto followed up. "It was a temporary alliance." The dark haired boy began to grin maliciously. "And now, its ended." Yuuto stomped down on a nearby dirt pile before vanishing away.

BOOOOOMMMM! A large purple explosion erupted from the ground, knocking both Todoroki and Bakugo backwards and when the smoke had subsided Yuuto landed on the ground, having teleported into the air earlier.

Todoroki sat up looking angry, and Bakugo didn't just look it. "YOU SCIENCE PROJECT BASTARD!" The other two boys stood up, but before their could be confrontation in the distance an even louder BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! Could be heard. All three boys turned to watch as Izuku Midoriya sailed through the air holding onto a slab metal with a trail of smoke behind.

Realizing what was happening Bakugo and Todoroki took off running, not wanting to be bested by Izuku but Yuuto was too mesmerized to do anything but marvel.

For a second it looked as though Midoriya would fall short of his destination and Bakugo and Todoroki would pass him up but in another stroke of ingenuity, he slammed the metal slab down onto another landmine, using the other two boys as leverage. That blast carried him past the mine field.

"...Awesome…" Yuuto muttered to himself before realizing his situation, and how far behind he had fell. "Crap!" He squinted to see if he could see the end of minefield. "Got it!" He proclaimed as he teleported forward. He was still a few steps behind the other boys when he arrived, but quickly started sprinting after them through the entrance of the colosseum like stadium.

"The first place winner!" Present Mic announced as the race came to a close. "The champion is Izuku Midoriya! Followed in second by Shoto Todoroki and in third Katsuki Bakugo!"

"Haaahh… Haahh.. Haahhh…" Yuuto panted still out of breath from the all out sprint at the end. "Fourth place?... Haah.. haah… Crap!" The dark haired boy groaned.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

In a dark room with a flickering television screen a man with long black haired tied back into a traditional japanese ponytail sat festering in rage as he watched the events on screen play out. This was the infamous crime lord Koishi Genji watching his son succeeding in the sports festival of the most famous hero school in the country, U.A.

"Oh look it's Yuuto." A charming feminine voice called out from the shadows. Then a beautiful young woman with long well kept black hair flawless white skin and shining red lips emerged. She wore a tight leather suit that showed off her features well and the top sported a V-neck designed to show off her cleavage. "First all those interviews, now he's showing off in the sports festival. You must be so proud father." The girl pulled a serrated knife out from behind her back. "Do you want me to eliminate him for you?"

"No." The crime lords voice was stern but you could hear the rage in his tone. "I invested too much into his quirk, I want you to bring him back. I'll… _fix him _myself…."

* * *

(Author's notes)

Alright so the first trial in the sports festival is done, not much has changed yet but because this is a fanfiction some of the cavalry battle teams will change as well as the tournament bracket. Remember please Read, Rate, and Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Are you ready to rumble?

"42 of you students have qualified to move onto the next round! The next test will be a Cavalry Battle!" Midnight pointed her whip at the screen as it stopped spinning. "Those at the top will be at a disadvantage here but that's a feeling that U. A. students should get used to, show us what plus ultra means. Izuku Midoriya is worth ten million points."

Everyone looked over at Deku with vicious glares as Midnight continued. "First years here are the rules! You'll have 15 minutes during this time you and your team will combine their scores into a single headband worn by the rider and the objective of the game is captured as many headbands as you can the teams with the most headbands will advance, now you'll have 15 minutes to choose a team, good luck!"

This is easy, I know exactly what I need to do win this whole thing. With my power I can keep my team out of arm's reach of the opponent so while everyone else is going to focus their strategy on stealing as many headbands as they can, I'll focus on playing keep away, but in order to make sure my plan works out, I think it's important that I need to be on a team with the most points. I scanned the crowd until I found Deku, he was already talking to Uraraka-san so I figured I better approach him before he gets his team filled out.

Not wasting any time I warped right in front of him. "WAAAHHH!" Deku jumped, he already looked pretty nervous so I must've really startled him.

"Deku, I wanna join your team." I said with a smile. "If your plan is to hold onto those ten million throughout the game then my quirk and I can help you play keep away."

"Oh yeah." His eyes lit up. "Your quirk can help with instant omni directional movements, we would never be stuck in a corner , but are you sure you want to team up with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure, besides I saw you use those landmines in the obstacle course I trust your instincts." Plus you have so many points we won't have to worry about stealing any headbands but I won't mention that.

"Alright so that makes three of us, and I know just who we should get to be our fourth member." Deku said as he scratched his chin thinking, before he walked up and grabbed another student. "I need you.."

* * *

(15 minutes later)

"Ok it's time to get the party started!" Midnight announced as the 12 other assembled teams lined up in a circle around the arena. My team consisted of Deku as the head, Myself as the back right leg, Uraraka-chan as the back left leg and our front horse and surprise member was Fumikage Tokoyami my bird like classmate from 1-A.

"Look alive!" Mr Yamada called out from his announcers booth. "Are you ready for a good old fashioned U.A. Battle Royale!"

"Are you ready?" Deku called out as he assumed command, getting Uraraka-chan to nod. "Yuuto-kun?" I nodded in confirmation. "Tokoyami?" The front horse nodded as well. "Alright let's win this!"

"Alright! One final countdown before the game begins!" Yamada announced and we could feel the eyes of all the other teams fall upon us. "THREE! TWO! ONE! Begin!" As soon as the game started all the teams practically made a B-line for us, which wasn't really that surprising.

Deku scanned the battlefield looking for possible openings and weaknesses in each of the individual teams, all the while letting the rival teams draw in close. "NOW!" As Deku signaled I teleported the group up into the air above and Uraraka-chan used her quirk to make our whole team float in the air.

"They can fly!" A boy with shaggy silver hair and sharp eyes cried out in anguish.

"Now Jiro!" The invisible Hagakure calls out as her teammate whips her literal headphone jacks out towards are team.

But before they could reach us Tokoyami-kun leapt into action. "DARK SHADOW!" He called out as a bird like phantomy shadow exploded from his chest to intercept the headphone jacks. "Good job dark shadow, keep watching our flank."

"That's amazing Tokoyami! Your dark shadow can protect us from every direction." Deku marveled at how useful Tokoyami's quirk was for our group who replied with a strong nod.

"We're landing!" Uraraka interrupted as the team slowly floated down to the ground, using our collective feet to slide ourselves to a stop, before we took off running.

"Yuuto-kun, how are you feeling can you warp us again." Deku called down to me as we ran.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll be ready whenever you need me." I said with a smile.

* * *

(Flashback)

Our team was gathered up as Midoriya talked about our keep away strategy. "Okay, so now that we have Tokoyami to cover our mid ranged defenses all we have to do is use Yuuto's warping abilities to keep us one step ahead of our opponents."

"Hold up." I spoke up, getting to Deku to falter a bit. "Let me just say something. My quirk doesn't work like the warp villain we fought at the USJ I don't create wormhole to teleport my power does it instantaneously and my body is designed for that, but when I use my quirk with other people it takes a heavier toll on my body and it stacks. Depending on weight and the distance I teleport it can be two to three times for one other person, two more people it increases to about five times and the three of us could be a ten times increase on my normal workload."

Deku thought it over for a moment scratching his chin as he did. "Thank you for telling me, I'll keep that in mind…"

* * *

(End of flashback)

It really wasn't that bad I was only a little winded, but it didn't look like I was gonna get much time to catch my breath.

"HAHAHA!" A familiar high pitched laugh came seemingly out of nowhere as fellow 1-A classmate Mezo Shoji began charging our group. "This is more like a massacre than an actual fight! HAHA!"

"Let's move!" Deku took command but our team stood still. "What's going on!"

"I'm stuck!" Uraraka-chan said with a groan.

"Me too, I can't move my feet." I followed up as I tried to lift my foot but it was stuck to the ground by a small purple ball.

"Those are Mineta's balls! Where did they come from?!" Deku scoured the battlefield for our sticky child-like classmate.

"I'm right here!" Mineta called out from Shoji's tentacle shield. "Hi Midoriya!" Mineta waved before he began flinging a barrage of sticky balls before a whip like tongue erupted from Shoji's shield that Deku just barely managed to avoid.

"Tsuyu's in their too!" Deku cried out.

"I told you to call me Tsu!" The frog like girl said as she struck once more with her tongue as Mineta followed up with more sticky balls.

Meanwhile another rival team advanced on our flank. "We can't get sandwiched here!" Tokoyami cried out.

"Right!" Deku nodded. " Uraraka, get ready! Yuuto, are you ready to take us up again."

"Yeah." I nodded before teleported us up once again into the air above the stadium and Uraraka used her quirk to let us hover above the crowd. That warp got me sweating.

But just as we thought we were safe I could hear from below, a loud KABOOM! Katsuki Bakugo used a massive explosion to propel himself into the air after our team. "KACCHAN!" Deku cried out.

"YOU AREN'T SAFE! NOT EVEN UP HERE!" Bakugo screamed as he hurtled towards us.

"I got this!" I left the team and warped myself above bakugo. "Hey Katsuki, thanks for dropping by!" I slammed my feet into the blonde boys back, forcing him to fall faster than he had anticipated before I warped back over to my rejoin my team.

"YOU DAMN SCIENCE PROJECT!" Bakugo roared as he fell, before Sero could save him with a strand of tape.

"Whooo! That was a close one." I wiped the sweat off my brow. The race before this was strenuous enough, it was all starting to get to me.

"Yeah, we're sitting ducks up here we don't have time to float down." Deku said as he began improvising a new plan. "Yuuto can you take us back down?"

"Got it." I quickly warped us to the ground where I started breathing hard, my whole body was hot…. And then it was cold? "Oh no!"

We got down to the ground and where quickly met by Todoroki and his team. Shoto stared down midoriya with deathly serious eyes. "I'll be taking that now…"

Todoroki's team charged us, but it wasn't just his team at least three other teams where making a B-line for us and our ten million points. "Yuuto! We need to move!" Midoriya was starting to get wrapped up in the game, not that I blame him but I wish we could cut back on the warping.

Nevertheless I teleported our team behind those who were charging at us, catching them off guard. "GAH!" I groaned audibly.

"They're gone!" Todoroki growled.

"They're behind us!" Yaoyorozu called out as they looked over their shoulders.

"Let me loose!" Kaminari said with an eager smile. "I can zap them no matter where they are on the battlefield."

"Right." Todoroki nodded. "Yaoyorozu! Give us some protection." Shoto ordered as an insulated tarp covered their team, which I knew was bad news for us.

"Alright! Here I go! Indiscriminate Shock, 1,300,000 Volts!" Kaminari charged the ground with yellow lightning, it was moving fast but I could see it.

"Crap!" Before the lightning could reach our team I warped us away, a few inches above the ground on the other side of the arena keeping us airborne just long enough so that the electricity beneath us to pass. "HAH! HAH! HAH! HAH!" I started panting hard, I was running low on juice.

"Woah, thanks Yuuto!" Deku complimented me before I felt the air grow cold once more. "Oh crap! We need to move!"

Seriously! I thought before teleporting us a bit to the left, keeping us out of the way of a massive wall of ice.

"Yuuto, I need you to keep us on Todoroki's left side!" Midoriya called down to me.

"Right." I nodded as I watched Todoroki, everytime he turned as to better line us up with his right side, I teleported a few extra feet to the left keeping us out of range. This game of cat and mouse took up a majority of the time remaining and since I was only teleporting us a very short distance I was able to keep it up for such a long time.

"Guhh! I can't get a shot!" Todoroki growled as he began to get frustrated. "There gonna wait us out."

"I have an idea." Iida spoke up. "I'm gonna use an ability that will make me useless or the rest of the game but trust me it will be worth it."

"I trust you." Todoroki nodded.

"Alright, get ready to grab that headband!." Iida said as his calves began smoking even more than usual before a bright blue flame erupted from his engines. "RECIPRO BURST!" Tenya explode with a massive amount of speed.

I was at an angle that I really couldn't see what was going on as I was hunched over painting a bit, but I felt a rush of cold air move past us and I knew quickly after, just what had happened. Iida had rushed past us with unbelievable speed and Todoroki managed to rip Deku's headband off in that split second putting their team in first place and stripping us of all our points.

"The hell…" I muttered in shock as I realized what had just happened.

"I forced my torque and RPM into overdrive which granted me explosive speed, but I burnt out my engine in the process. Nobody knew about this technique in the class. I promised I'd beat you Midoriya." Iida said with an almost malicious grin as he stared down our rider.

"Don't let them get away!" Deku called out immediately, not even fazed by the sudden loss of points.

"Kaminari's Lightning could still be an issue!" Tokoyami warned him. "We should try stealing from other teams!"

"We can't! We don't know which teams have points! We have to move now!" Deku commanded.

"Then let's do it!" Uraraka cried out as are team charged, you can tell by the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice that she was as determined as all of us.

As our team charged forward at Todoroki's, Midoriya's hand began to glow which indicated he was using his super strength quirk and it also meant he was serious but at the same time I could feel the air heating up which meant Todoroki was going all out too in the final moments of this cavalry battle.

Todoroki hesitated for a moment and Deku jumped at this opportunity using his super powered arm to generate a whirlwind strong enough to knock away Todoroki's flames and leaving him wide open before Deku ripped the top headband off of his neck. "I got it!" He called out believing he had retrieved the ten million points.

I looked up at the headband for a second and my heart sank. "Oh, crap…." The headband deku grabbed read seventy points a far cry from the ten million we were after.

"No way…" Deku uttered as he realized he had grabbed the wrong headband.

"We switched the headbands!" Yaoyorozu-san called out from the opponent team. "You underestimate us!" She followed up as their team skated away.

"Tokoyami!" Deku cried out as Dark Shadow flew off towards Todoroki's team, but Shoto had already taken this into account.

"Kaminari!" Todoroki ordered the blonde boy who generated another massive electric shock that blasted Dark Shadow out of the sky forcing him to retreat back into Tokoyami.

"That's it for dark shadow!" Tokoyami announced as time winded down.

"Alright! Let's count it down!" Present Mic announced over the intercom. "10! 9! 8! 7!"

And to make things worse…Kaboom! "DEKU!" Bakugo roared as he sailed over Todoroki's wall of ice.

Time was running low, we didn't have enough points to continue and we were running out of ideas. "Screw it!" I declared before warping away from my team.

"Where'd he go?" Deku cried out, before I reappeared on top of the brain fried Kaminari's shoulders.

"What the?" Todoroki said in a shocked voice before I reached over and ripped off the the headband located on his forehead before warping back to my team and teleporting all of us out of Bakugo's range causing him to fall face first on the floor.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic announced getting every team to stop in their tracks as the crowd erupted in cheers. "Now let's announce our winners… In first place! Team Todoroki!" The crowd cheered but Yaoyorozu and Kaminari were the only ones who seemed happy as Iida berated himself and Todoroki just stood silent. "In second place! Team Bakugo!" Present Mic called out as Bakugo cursed loudly into the sky. "And in third place a shocker! Team Shinso!" All the members except Shinso himself scratched their heads in confusion as they seemed unsure of how they got there.

"What happened?…" Deku asked speaking for the rest of my confused team.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah! Hah!" I laid myself down on a piece of Todoroki's ice to cool my burning body as I panted intensely, before lifting up todoroki's six hundred fifteen point headband. "Hah! I didn't know which of the headbands was the ten million, but I knew that the headband Todorki was wearing would be enough, and thanks to your planning that took out Kaminari and kept us in range of Todoroki's team I was able to get over there and make sure we got to the next round..."

Deku began tearing up as Present Mic announced. "And in fourth place! Team Midoriya!" Before he began sobbing all out. "And now we'll take an hour for lunch."

I lifted myself off of the ice, I had cooled down significantly but i was still covered in sweat. I lifted up my arm and took a whiff. "Ugh!" I flinched at the stench. "I wonder if they'll let me shower before the next round?"

I exited the stadium with the rest of the students when I heard Uraraka talking with Iida. "Man you've really been holding out on us." She said with her standard enthusiasm, as she noticed me walking behind Iida. "Oh, Yuuto, thanks for the save there at the end. You should eat with us."

"Yes I agree, I'd love to pick your brain before the next round." Iida said as serious as always.

"Thanks but I have to pass, that last round took a lot out of me so I'm gonna go see recovery girl… Also I smell…." I said with a nervous smile, before my classmates got a whiff of my BO causing them to make sour faces.

* * *

(Later)

I was one of the last ones to return to the stadium, there was a bit of a line to see recovery girl and in the end their was nothing she could do because I wasn't actually injured. So I took a pretty long and indulgent with my shower but I did manage to return in time to draw lots for our tournament spots.

I stood in the crowd with the rest of my classmates, I had heard that Ojiro and one of the students from class B had withdrawn which is strange but not quite the strangest thing happening at the moment, for some reason all the girls from my class were wearing cheerleading outfits. "Hey." I tapped Todoroki on the shoulder. "Did I miss something?"

Todoroki looked around a moment before answering. "What do you mean?" He replied in his standard disinterested tone.

"Well you're not helpful…" I said jokingly but I don't think he got it.

"Alright students! Listen up! Here are your opponents for the first round!" Midnight announced with a crack of her whip.

The monitored began showing all the different matchups, I skimmed over my classmates and their opponents to get the basic gist of who I could possibly fight in the later round but what I was really looking at was my first round opponent. "Iida…." So my first match would be against one of my classmates. Iida is a really nice guy, so this is gonna suck.

"Ahem!" Iida respectfully announced his presence as he held out a friendly hand. "Let's do our best in our battle." He said with a serious face.

"I'm sorry." I said disregarding his handshake. "I'm not going to hold back in their, I hope you can forgive me for what's going to happen to you." I said before walking away, I almost felt ashamed to look him in the eye because of something I hadn't even done yet. I knew it was shameful of me not to shake his hand but I couldn't help it.

"Uh…. G-Good luck." Iida said nervously as his face began to sweat.

* * *

(Later, Round 4 of the finals tournament, Iida's point of view)

"Let's be honest guys! The last couple of rounds have gone by pretty fast, let's hope this next round is a different kind of fast. Welcome U.A.'s resident speedster Tenya Iida!" As soon as Mr Yamada introduced me I made my way to the concrete arena. "And his opponent, U.A.'s living proof that anyone can be a hero Villainous Super Soldier turned Hero in the making Yuuto Genji!" Why was his introduction so much longer than mine?

"BOOO!" Some of the audience members began booing as Yuuto took the stage, but he didn't seem fazed in the slightest by the crowds uproar he just stood with a deathly serious look on his face.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, from what I heard during the U.S.J event Yuuto fought multiple villains and showed little hesitation and high levels of combat skill and prowess and what I've seen from him so far in the festival his quirk is pretty formidable he can traverse an area such as this arena in less than an instant so for the first time in my life I'll be at a disadvantage in terms of movement speed but in the cavalry battle I caught him off guard with my Recipro Burst so I figure the best way for me to win is to end the fight as soon as possible.

"Okay! Let's get this started!" Mr Yamada announced as I got into a sprinters stance, Yuuto took a stance of his own. "BEGIN!"

"Recipr-Huh?!" He's gone! Where could he have? "WOAH!" I felt my legs give out from under me and I suddenly found myself in the air. I looked down to see Yuuto underneath me he must've kicked my legs out from under "OOOFFFF!"

In a split second, I couldn't even see him move he punched me directly in the stomach while I was still in the air it knocked the wind out of me like I had been clubbed by a baseball bat but it was a single punch. I dropped to my hands and knees as the pain flooded through my body. "ACK! ACK! ACK!" I began coughing uncontrollably as I tried to catch my breath, but then I felt my body lifting off the ground once more.

Yuuto had picked me up by my shirt and before I could so much as make a noise much less move he tossed me out of the ring and I felt my body hit the grass outside of the ring. No way, it can't be…

"IT'S OVER!" Mr Yamada announced and I could feel my heart sinking in my chest.

It can't be, I didn't even get to use my quirk. He was so fast, I never stood a chance but all I could manage to say was "no way….."

* * *

(End)

Please Like, Follow, and review :)


End file.
